


九命

by PomeloUncia



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomeloUncia/pseuds/PomeloUncia
Summary: 猫，九命？
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

9

猫坐在窗台上，橘色的毛发似乎融进了烧红的云中。只是他的两只尖耳别向两旁，双手紧紧捏着手机，显得焦躁不安。

忽然，手机急促地震动起来，锁屏界面上弹出一条条来自班群的消息。他深吸一口气，用肉垫解开锁屏，关掉聊天软件，切换到早已准备好的网页上，他慢慢地输入自己的准考证号、身份证号，指尖在屏幕上轻轻点下——

“牛奶，总分473。”

他咬着嘴唇，尾巴有一下没一下地拍打着窗外石灰墙壁。和他预估的只有个位数之差，“果然啊……”一出考场他就知道，这次搞砸了。

牛奶跳下窗台，缓缓踱进屋内，乌鸡汤的香气瞬间窜入鼻中，可他却没有多少食欲。餐桌前的父母立马投来关切的目光。他微微低下头，目光落在了地板的木纹上。良久，他终于开口，却也只叫出了一声“爸，妈……”

这个夏天，余下的最重要的事情便是填报志愿。

恰巧那天是他十八岁的生日，他一边吃着蛋糕，一边等着网站加载。太多和他相同命运的人，抢占了志愿网站的资源。熬到后半夜，才终于提交成功。在父母的建议下，五所学校全都是省内的，这样便可以在周末回家了。

关了电脑，他趴在床上，只觉精疲力尽。从小他一直是走读生，没有住过校，即将来到的大学生活让他忐忑不安。牛奶揉着自己的尾尖，在让他颤栗的酥麻感中渐渐睡去。

◇

与同学吃了三顿火锅，四次大盘鸡，唱了五场KTV，通了六次宵后，去学校报到的日子已经近在眼前了。他决定提前一天去，在学校附近的快捷酒店里住一晚。父亲开车送他到火车站，他拖着箱子，在进站口回头，对着依然伫立在原地的身影挥挥手，跟着人潮涌入了火车站内。

返校季，近乎一半都是拖着大箱子的年轻人，这让他安心了不少，他挺怕自己在杂乱的硬座车厢被偷被拐之类的。毕竟他长得有些奶气，看上去并不像是一只成年的橘猫。

好在学校很近，只需要三个小时就到了。只是，由于经验不足，没买到特别合适的车票，到达时已经是晚上十点多。牛奶在地图上查了查路线，果然地铁已经停运，做公交似乎要绕一大圈。

这时，一头站在路边抽烟的中年黑豹向他走来，“这么晚了，去哪啊？”

牛奶抬头看了看，黑豹身后停着一辆小轿车，车门敞开着，看来是个黑车司机。他报了地名，黑豹噢了一声：“那里有点远，五十块。”

五十，牛奶微微蹙眉，这对于他而言并不是个小数目，但他也没有别的办法，咬咬牙答应了。

“上车吧。”

牛奶把箱子放在后备箱里，坐上后座，他开始了在陌生城市里的第一趟旅程。

这座城市确实比他所在的县城繁华些许，快十一点了，也有许多商城广场还点着灯。

行驶了大约半小时，牛奶忽然感觉不太对劲，窗外越来越黑，几乎看不到灯光，只是偶尔闪过路灯昏暗的黄光。他急忙拿出手机看看定位，果然离学校越来越远了！

“师傅你走错路了吧！不是往这边啊！”他抓着前排椅背，对司机说道。

“没事，走高架绕过去会快一些，反正只收你五十，安心吧！”

牛奶半信半疑地坐回去，指尖拖动地图，想放大看看这条路的尽头是什么地方……

湿地公园？

地图显示，前方是一片浅绿色，根本没有任何能绕回学校去的路！

他急忙抬起头，想叫司机停车，却和后视镜里一对闪着贪婪金光的眸子正对上，一股寒意沿着他的背脊开始扩散。

牛奶想要打开车门，但控制权根本不在自己这里。他抓住司机椅背疯狂的摇动：“你给我停下！快停车！”

他毛发炸立，大声叫喊着。

突然，一道寒芒闪过，只见司机半转过身，手中握着的折叠刀刀刃已经抵在自己咽喉！“给我安分点，不然现在就办了你！”

牛奶被吓到了，瞪大了眼，一点一点地往回退缩。他不敢相信自己竟然遭到了抢劫，该怎么办，怎么办……对了，报警，赶快报警！

他借着椅背的掩护拿出手机，准备解锁，可他手臂在不停颤抖，指尖也因为恐惧反应分泌了大量油脂，肉垫放在传感器上连试了好几下都无法识别！他越来越焦急，狂点着“密码解锁”的选项，开始输入密码……

忽然，他听到一声刺耳的尖啸，是急刹车！他的身体不受控制地往前撞去，头猛地碰在椅背上发出一声闷响，手机在冲撞下脱手掉进了座椅下。牛奶感觉到一阵眩晕，咬紧牙探出手臂在椅子下摸索，刚摸到手机的边缘，车门突然开了，下一刻，黑豹扑了进来！牛奶被吓得大叫，抬起双手伸出尖爪对着他疯狂乱抓。黑豹吃痛后大骂一声：“妈的够了！”说着一拳重重打在牛奶小腹。

瞬间他只觉得血液倒灌，巨大的疼痛让他忘了如何呼吸，只是蜷缩起来捂着肚子，眼泪不由自主地从眼角涌出。黑豹抓起他的衣领往外猛地一拖，将他摔在路边。他在水泥地上滚了两圈，突然落在草地上。他从草皮里勉强抬起头，借着月光看了看周围，漆黑中隐约能看到很多矮树的轮廓。已经到湿地公园了？手机还在车上，怎么样才能得救……得逃跑，必须要逃跑！

黑豹正打开后备箱翻找着什么，是机会！牛奶捂着肚子勉强站起来，强忍着腹部的绞痛往林子里跑。

可刚跑出几步，身后草地就已经传来急促逼近的脚步声！忽然他感觉脖子一紧，是黑豹抓住了他的衣领！牛奶失去平衡摔倒在地上，绝望地看着眼前黑豹的双腿。

牛奶被紧紧按在草地上，黑豹抓起他的手臂猛地扭到身后，他感觉到粗糙的麻绳紧紧缠绕在手腕上，将他的双手牢牢地反绑在身后。黑豹抓住他的衣领，迫使牛奶的脸凑到自己面前，“给老子还想跑？”

“救命！有没有人！”牛奶用最后的力量大声呼喊，可这点声音很快被广袤的湿地公园、被无数植被吞没。可他除了呼救已经……再没有任何办法了。

“救……”突然，黑豹将一团发臭的棉袜塞进牛奶口中，又用胶带将他的吻部牢牢封死，他没有完成的呼救变成了无助而绝望的呜呜声。

黑豹翘起嘴角，满意地看着在地上扭动身子发出闷声的小猫，“咔！”一声脆响中，他解开了皮带扣。

微弱月光照出了黑豹胯下已经极度兴奋、充血的肉棒，肉红色的龟头上还在不断滴着前液。牛奶已经无法思考，恐惧占据了全部神经，他暴睁的双眼死死盯着黑豹，双腿不断蹬着地面，似乎往后多退一点就能更安全一分。

而黑豹已经脱光了衣服，开始向他走来！每靠近一步，就好像在牛奶心上重重踩了一脚，让他像是痉挛一般扭动着身体。

咚——他的后脑撞上树干，可他根本感觉不到疼痛，还在不停往后爬。

黑豹一脚踩住他的尾巴，锐利而直刺神经的剧痛从他被塞得严严实实的口中溢出，牛奶满身泥土断草、侧倒在地上疯狂踢打黑豹的小腿。

黑豹似乎根本不在意这些，抓住牛奶的衣服一把扯破。看着裸露出来的肉身，黑豹舔着干燥的嘴唇，爱不释手地揉搓着牛奶的胸口和肚子。柔软而富有弹性的手感，让黑豹更加兴奋，滴下的前液正好落在牛奶下体。黑豹趴下身子舔弄着牛奶的乳头，粗糙而满是倒刺的舌头掠过他柔嫩的皮毛，立刻留下了红痕。

牛奶只是愣愣地躺在原地，双眼无神地望着天空，眼角的毛发已经被干涸的泪水粘成一簇一簇。

似乎是见他不再抵抗，黑豹得意地问道：“舒服吗？小贱货。”

但牛奶根本没有了任何的感觉，就算有，也只是恐惧和疼痛。为了保护自己，他已经认定这是一场噩梦，自己会在家里醒来。求你了，让我醒过来……

然而，根本没有结束，也根本不会醒来。

黑豹掰开他的屁股，就着自己不断涌出的前液硬生生地捅了进去，这撕裂般的疼痛终于将牛奶刺醒，他感觉自己就要被撕成两半！痛苦让他发出哀求般的低声呜鸣，可声音落尽黑豹耳中，都成了呻吟。黑豹甩着舌头，癫狂般地抽送着下体，蛋袋撞在牛奶屁股上发出色情的啪啪声，可对牛奶而言这只是一场酷刑。

肉棒像是铁棍在他肠子里搅动，足叫他体会到什么叫肝肠寸断。每一次冲击都让他无比难受却又求死不得。

折磨也不知持续了多久，似乎是几分钟，也可能是一个小时，受尽折磨的身体已经崩坏，他感觉到一切都不再受控制。肠道疯狂收缩，尿液从他前端涌出，在小腹上蔓延开的温热成了他唯一的感觉。可是片刻后，这温热在夜风中也成了冰冷。

黑豹终于完成了自己的狩猎，他喘着粗气，折返回去捡起自己的裤子，从裤兜里掏出香烟和打火机。

“咔！”火苗消失，夜色里只余下一个红点。

牛奶只是呆呆望着天空，却又好似哪里都没有看着，压在身下的双手没有任何知觉，不然被磨得血肉模糊又怎么会感觉不到疼痛。他已经不想逃跑了，或者说，不想活了。

只是，他又想起了自己的父母，明明六个小时前，他还在家中与他们共进晚餐，叮嘱他到了酒店就给他们打电话，无论多晚。可是现在，自己可能再也见不到他们了。这种悲惨的样子被看到，他们会很伤心的吧……

想到这里，他麻木的内心突然感觉很难过，但面部依然没有任何表情。

黑豹走到他身边蹲下，牛奶的目光却似乎穿透了他，看向远处。他在牛奶乳头上掐灭了烟头，烧蛋白质的臭味很刺鼻，可这只橘猫依然没有丝毫反应。

“啧，又玩坏了，没意思。”

他被黑豹拖到马路上，丢进后备箱里，“嘭！”陷入彻底的黑暗。

他在一个潮湿的地下室里，被咬断了咽喉。

8

猫，有九条命。

他们不会在世上轻易死去，但没人知道，这对他们而言是幸运，还是诅咒。

“啊！”牛奶大叫一声，从床上猛然坐起身，他愣愣地看着周围的一切——米黄色的墙纸，对于他而言超宽敞超柔软的大床，正在吹着徐徐冷风的空调，摆在书桌上忘了关机的笔记本电脑……

他瞪大了眼，感觉脑子里乱乱的。忽然他似乎想起了什么，一把掀开夏凉被，扒开自己内裤摸了摸屁股，摸了摸晨勃的小肉棒，又把爪子拍向自己胸口，耳尖，手腕……只有柔软的橘色短毛，还带着昨晚沐浴露的好闻味道。他突然抱着被子，抱着双腿，低声痛哭。

听到叫喊声进来的父亲推开门，看到这一幕，有些疑惑，却还是坐在床旁，将他抱入怀中，轻轻顺毛。

“爸……我做了一场，很可怕的噩梦，我怕，再也见不到你们了……”

“都没事了，没事了。”

手机上显示的时间是六月二十八日，是他的生日。

他一边捏着自己的尾巴尖，一边滑动手机屏幕。他收到了同学、朋友们的生日祝福，同桌的女孩还给他画了一张贺图，图上是一只伸着懒腰的可爱小猫。看到这张图，他确认了，自己的确是回到了两个月前。

所以，那可怕的经历，是真的。

牛奶紧咬嘴唇，发誓自己再也不搭黑车了。既然上天给了又一次机会，他要把之前的错误都修正了。

这一次，他早早登陆了网站填报志愿，提前抢到了报道当日下午抵达的车票，去聚餐时躲开了那些不干净的饭店，就连去通宵打游戏，他都错开了会连输一晚上的那天……结果还是输多赢少。不过也罢，转念想想，自己多过了两个月假期，不是挺惬意吗。

报道当天，他顺利地到了目的地。刚离开火车站，没走几步路，他突然听到一个熟悉的声音：“去哪啊？”

这因为吸烟而沙哑的嗓音，他死也忘不了！

脖子像是生锈了，一顿一顿地转过去，他看到了正倚在车上抽烟的黑豹。

——给老子还想跑？

——舒服吗？小贱货。

——啧，又玩坏了，没意思。

那些可怖的画面又涌上心头，他本以为自己玩了两个月就能忘记，内心的防线却在一瞬间崩塌。他拖着箱子仓皇而逃。

他跑过街道转角，一边喘着粗气一边拨打报警电话。可当电话拨通，话语涌上咽喉，他却不知如何说出口。他根本不知道如何让警察相信自己的话。

他带着复发的痛苦与恐惧，来到了学校，辅导员亲切地接待了他，带着他办了手续，又让学长帮他把箱子搬到宿舍里。

果然，牛奶是来得最晚的，其他五位室友已经到了，正各自在床上铺床、玩手机。在他进入宿舍时，所有人都注视着他。两只猫科三只犬科，看来校方有意平均分配。大家都是年轻而友善的面孔，总算让他感觉自己……安全了。

◇

大一的基础必修课课业繁重，他和他的同学都感叹，被高中老师骗了，根本不存在什么上了大学就轻松了。

每天早晨要早起跑操，随后吃早饭，上五节课，排队吃午饭，再上五节课。如果是周二周四，晚饭后还有三节课。没有午睡时间，这对于需要充足睡眠来长肉的橘猫而言，十分难以适应。

当困得不行时，他会拿出手机来聊聊天，并安慰自己，这是在为了更好地听课而提神。牛奶最近在微博上认识了一个新朋友，看头像，是一只小狗，名叫薄荷。

薄荷作为无聊时的陪伴，确实很棒。不管牛奶开什么样的玩笑，他都会天真无邪地相信。比如牛奶说自己下面其实比豹子还长，发了一张身上虎纹的自拍说自己是一头发育中的老虎。天知道这些玩笑到最后，薄荷还在信着几成。

逗小狗玩着实有趣，牛奶又一次在课上忍不住傻笑出来。还好他来得早，抢了中后排的位置，才没惹恼老师。但却吸引来了一颗虎头，“看什么呢这么好玩？”说着就凑到他脸前，白毛撩过他的鼻尖，害他打了个喷嚏。牛奶一边揉着鼻子，一边推开白虎，“别乱看啦，好好听课！”

“什么，你其实是老……”

牛奶顿时涨红了脸，一把捏住白虎的吻部，“我不是我没有！别说了，不然今晚不带你开黑了！”

白虎连忙举手投降，这才摆脱了橘猫的魔爪。白虎是牛奶的室友，睡在他上铺。虽说是虎吧，不过并没有印象中的高大壮硕，反倒和牛奶差不多，若不是身上的纹路，他俩走在一起怕是会被认为是一白一橘两只猫。

来到集体生活后，牛奶这样电子竞技水平高的兽在周围几个宿舍的小圈子里还是很吃得开的，包括白虎在内，大家经常邀请他一起玩游戏，毕竟带上牛奶，胜率总算能扳回百分之五十以上了。

在牛奶的游戏场数增加了三百之后，期中考试到了。虽然成绩只占期末的百分之十，但好几门不及格一下给牛奶敲响了警钟。

白虎删了游戏，让他跟着自己一起去图书馆自习，牛奶咬咬牙答应了。他在手机上连设了四个闹钟，开始跟随白虎早起学习，就算没有课也一直到深夜才回宿舍。

一旦忙碌起来，时间不经意就溜走了。转眼到了平安夜，北国已经下了三天的雪。他和白虎离开图书馆，走在回去的路上。

从马路上铲走的冰雪堆在道路两旁，结成了带着污渍的冰块。牛奶忽然跳过枯掉的灌木，落在了没过脚踝的积雪上。这些尚未被人踩过的雪在他脚下嘎吱作响，是他冬日里最喜欢的感觉。

忽然，有什么东西他中了他的后脑，脖子随之一凉。他想也不想，弯腰捧起一堆雪捏成雪球，直接转身冲白虎丢去。

白虎腰身一沉，笑着躲了过去，反手就是一个大雪球直扑牛奶面门。

两只猫科动物的反应、动作都很灵敏，只可惜牛奶最近缺少运动，胖了一些，几个回合下来就落了下风，中了好几个雪球，裸露的毛发里满是雪渣，只得缴械投降：“好了好了，打不过，你们白老虎都这么野的吗！”

“是你太、胖、了！才这么一会儿就喘成这样，要不以后也跟着我早起跑步吧！”

“别吧，”牛奶一边用爪子理着毛发，一边说道：“七点半起床已经是极限了，绝对不要像你一样天天六点就起。冷死了，我们去喝奶茶吧。”

“好啊好啊！”牛奶突然被白虎从身后抱住，只听他在自己耳边悄悄说道：“按照规矩，打雪仗输掉的要被活埋哦！想要保住小命的话就请我喝一杯酒酿红豆！”

牛奶哀嚎一声，“饶了我吧，那个也太贵了吧！”

学校一条比较偏的小路上，开着一家奶茶店，老板似乎还是好几年前毕业的校友。这家的招牌饮品便是一杯热腾腾的酒酿红豆。奶茶中加入了少量白兰地和煮得软糯的红豆，冬夜里捧在手中，小酌一口，便能感到一股暖流落入胃中，又扩散全身。

他们一边喝着奶茶，一边慢慢走向宿舍，兜里还揣着奶茶店送的苹果。路灯光打在身上，仰头能看见漫天被照亮的飞雪。白虎突然停住脚步，回头问道：“你有喜欢的兽了吧？”

“啊？”牛奶愣住了，“怎么突然问这个？”

“就，之前一直和你聊天的那只。我看你一下课就迫不及待地打开手机，中午吃饭路上也在聊，而且每次聊着聊着就开始傻笑，是你喜欢的兽对吧，对吧？”

“我……”牛奶不知如何回答，因为他内心也没有一个答案。听白虎这么一说，确实他和薄荷十分亲密，有太多共同的话题，生活中的哀乐都想第一时间与对方诉说。

但老实说，有些晚熟的他，也不太懂什么是喜是爱。高中时，纵然身边很多男孩都在偷偷谈恋爱，他还是提不起什么兴趣，宁可把时间和金钱用来玩游戏。

白虎见他沉默了，便拍拍他的头说：“我有点事先走了，等回来的时候一定要告诉我答案哦！”

“啊？这么晚了你去哪儿？”

“我哥从国外回来了，我想今晚直接过去找他。很近的，随便打个车二十分钟就到了，你先回去吧，拜拜！”

白虎在路口拐向校门，牛奶注视着他的身影，脑中还在思考着他说的那番话。突然，他似乎心有所感，走到路灯下，把苹果放在爪心，拿出手机，连同这光、这北国的雪，一同遥寄给千百公里外的小狗。

“圣诞快乐！”

他感觉到，有什么正弥散在这没有钟声的夜里。

◇

次日，牛奶本想趁着白虎不在，好好睡个懒觉，没想到九点便被辅导员的连环电话叫醒。

导员让他马上到办公室去，这可把牛奶给吓坏了，上次听到这么严肃的语气，还是在自己室友旷课被抓的时候。

他连忙穿衣洗漱，跑向隔壁楼。楼前竟然停着一辆警车？牛奶满心疑惑，这到底发生什么事了。

上到二楼，缓缓推开木门——

辅导员正背过身打电话，一边连连点头，一边说“好、好，我知道了，有新消息一定马上通知您，好。”而两名警察正坐在他办公桌对面，听到门轴的声音，一齐转过身看向牛奶。

“我……”这状况让牛奶十分紧张，不知该说什么。还好这时辅导员挂断了电话，对牛奶说：“你来了，过来吧，我们有些事情想问问你。”

他咽了口唾沫，走上前去。

接下来的内容让牛奶十分不安：警察询问他昨天在什么时候和白虎分别，分别后白虎去了哪里，是否注意到了任何异常。牛奶都一五一十地同他们说了，除了他问自己是否喜欢薄荷。回答完后，警察终于将实情告诉了他——白虎并没有到亲戚家中，而是从昨晚开始便已失联，手机一直处于关机状态。

“这件事情不要声张，但想起什么或者发现什么一定要立即告诉你的导员。”警察叮嘱一番后，转头对导员说：“我们先去调取监控录像。”

待他们离开后，导员安慰了他几句，就让他回去了。

牛奶回到宿舍，呆呆坐在床上，拿起手机，又放下。

——很近的，随便打个车二十分钟就到了。

白虎临走前的话语在牛奶脑中不住回放。问题最有可能出在打车这一过程。白虎去的是侧门，那里没有保安亭，没有太多监控，门外又是一条小街巷。那里长期盘踞着各种流动摊贩，街道上满是油腻的黑色，而黑车也爱在傍晚过来蹲守。

难道，是那辆黑车？

那头黑豹是惯犯，娴熟老练。虽然不想回忆，但牛奶在地下室中看到的最后的画面让他如此确信，那么黑豹在一个地方得手后很可能转移。

给自己找足了理由后，牛奶轻捏了一下自己尾尖，决心去调查一番。他给导员发了一条短信，含糊地说道：自己听了些传闻，打算去湿地公园看看。

导员很快回复：不要乱来，保持联络。

牛奶乘坐公交，来到湿地公园外。公园有五个入口，均是二十四小时开放的，入口处也没有设置任何阻碍，车辆行人都可以顺着道路轻易进入。牛奶注意到，自己所在的这个入口装有摄像头，或许看监控能有些线索。

来到监控室，说明了来意后，工作人员勉强同意帮他看一看。他们打开昨天的文件夹，拖动到十点，快进播放。一直到天亮，都没有任何车辆通过。工作人员打了个哈欠，点开第三个文件。

“嗯？”他有些疑惑，“西入口的监控关了？”

“关了多长时间？”

“我看看……从晚八点开始，一直到今早八点上班时间。”

牛奶拿出手机，在备忘录上把关键信息写下，顺便把值班室里的地图也拍了下来。他道谢后立马寻路前往西入口，或许在那里能找到蛛丝马迹。

公园内的空气带着一丝的凉意和甜味，可牛奶却丝毫放松不下。虽然有地图和手机，他还是在弯弯绕绕的小道间迷了路。

这里是想修一做迷宫吗！他有些抓狂。看着四下无人，他萌生了一个大胆的想法：干脆从林地里横穿过去吧。

牛奶翻身踏上草地，向着西方连续穿过了三片湿地，根据定位来看，已经很接近西入口，耳牛奶在清新的空气中捕捉到了一丝淡淡的，白虎的气味。

他寻着气味来到一处，距离车道有十多米远，草地上的痕迹似乎在诉说着昨夜的不堪。

那些痕迹、若有若无的腥臭气味，将牛奶拉回了那个夜晚。他紧咬着牙，强忍着恐惧与愤怒，趴在草地上仔细查看。

最终，他在一旁的一株矮木上找到了好几根白毛。树皮上有几处磨痕，应该是与麻绳摩擦导致的。牛奶能想象出昨夜白虎被绑在树上，受尽屈辱的模样。

已经可以确认是黑豹做的这一切，不知是这幸还是不幸，牛奶只希望白虎还活着。

他拿出手机拍了几张照，把现场详情告诉了导员，并发了个定位过去，导员立马给他打来电话，他犹豫了一下，调成静音，没有接听。他切换窗口，注视着聊天界面——薄荷的头像后面有几个红点，从他出发时就已经在那里了，可他没有点开，也不敢点开，因为他怕那样会摧毁他好不容易下定的决心和去做接下来的事情的勇气。

他来到马路上，努力回忆那晚的感受。渐渐地，他的耳畔仿佛传来了黑豹的喘息声，胸口冰凉，仿佛被那些混杂在一起的液体溅湿。他感到一阵眩晕，似乎自己沉入了一潭深不见底的水中——

“咚！”他的后脑勺磕在自己的行李箱上。

他双手被反绑在身后，口中塞满了东西，别说呼救了，就连呼吸都十分困难。被丢进后备箱的他，在的狭小空间里蜷缩着，动弹不得。

黑豹应该在收拾现场，过了好一会儿才回到车上，发动引擎。

不知行驶了多久，几分钟又或者半个钟头？他没有印象了。当时的他虽然满是伤痕，但并不觉得痛，只是感觉很空，自己正在随着颠簸渐渐远去，意识感官都沉入泥潭之中。

但突然，车开始连续急转弯，他像个皮球，在里面被左踢右打。

在他感觉浑身散架一般无比难受时，车停了。他被拎出来，拖进一间房子中，关在地下室里。

有很多细节牛奶都回想不起，记忆很模糊。但他确信，黑豹的那间房子前一定有连续的弯道。他调出地图仔细查看，“房子、弯道……能满足条件的是……”

“这里！”他注意到公园右上角有一排房子，而通往那个区域的车道正是修成了发卡的形状。

天色渐晚，只吃了一顿早午饭的牛奶肚子已经饿得咕咕直叫。他翻了翻背包，里面只有一块杏仁糖。

没有带任何防身工具，手机也仅剩下百分之十的电量。牛奶内心不止一次地浮现过今天先回去的想法，可此时此刻，白虎已经在那可怕的地下室里呆了快二十小时了，每晚一分秒，生还的希望都会更加渺茫。

耗时四十分钟，几乎横跨了整个湿地公园，牛奶终于找到了那条路。或许是因为园内湿气太重，那几间小屋修在了小山丘上。

爬到上方，一扇铁门挡住了去路，上面挂着写有“游客止步”的牌子。门上缠着粗大的铁链铁锁，最上方是许多铁棘；两旁的砖墙不算高，但最上层布满了玻璃渣。

牛奶可不想被那些尖锐的碎玻璃和锈蚀的铁刺弄伤。还好周围有不少树木，他勉强爬上最接近围墙的一棵树，往里一跃！

但马上他就意识到不妙，走了一天路的他，腿脚已经很疼了，导致他这一跳的力度竟然差了一丝！一块玻璃片直接划破了他的小腿。

他狼狈落地，鲜血从裤子里溢出，滴在枯草上。他想挽起裤腿，可迟来的痛觉像是尖刀直戳像他，他只觉自己的小腿被按在火锅中涮，滚烫的红油不断灼烧着伤口。牛奶脱下外套，用尖锐的爪子将内衣撕碎，用碎布条紧紧地扎起伤口。他浑身发抖，死死咬着牙，强忍着不发出一丝痛呼。

缠了好几圈，鲜血仍再不断涌出，将碎布一点点染红。他靠着墙仰面喘息，哆嗦的手从裤兜里掏出手机准备告诉辅导员最新情况，可没想到手机屏幕已经完全碎裂。只能靠他自己了。还好院内没有发现黑豹的那辆车，只希望他现在不在这里。

他扶着墙单脚站起来，缓缓向着木屋挪去。

这里一共有四间木屋，大概是用来给工作人员临时休息的。离他最近的两间，门口积灰很厚了，至少有两三年无人居住。

勉强来到第三间屋前，门前的木板明显被什么东西擦过，有一条明显的痕迹。他试着拧了拧门把手，锁住了。

受伤的牛奶无法撞门，只得绕着屋子看看有没有别的办法。万幸的是，屋侧有一扇窗子没锁。费了一番功夫，他总算拖着受伤的腿翻进了屋子。

脚下是一个坐便器，正好让牛奶踩着它慢慢落到地上。

来到木屋的厕所里，一切装潢布置倒也算正常，水池里并不是想象中的盛满鲜血，镜子上也并没有用口红写满诅咒。他轻轻打开木门，一股浓烈的香味瞬间扑面而来，让他感到窒息。

是空气清新剂，那头黑豹定是为了掩盖什么才喷了这么多。只是牛奶的鼻子在这种恶劣条件下无法工作，他只得用肉眼寻找往下的入口。

木屋大概只有三十平米，摆放有单人床的卧室占了大半，余下的空间是洗手间、简易厨房，和一条短小的走廊。

卧室出乎意料地整洁，床单平整、被子也叠好放在床头，这让他都有些怀疑自己是否进错了屋子。

厨房内也十分简单，只有一面橱柜和一台大概只有一百升的电冰箱。

牛奶已经探查过了所有房间，仍然没有发现往下的路，难道有机关暗道不成？

暗道……忽然，他意识到了什么，瘸着腿走出厨房，到卧室里看了看木墙。牛奶微微皱眉，抬手轻轻敲了两下木墙——墙后是空的，但这面墙与紧邻的厨房并不是同一面，它们之间应该还有个半米宽的距离，而这一部分空间莫名消失了！

牛奶推了推墙壁，很是坚固，并且没有任何多余的线条或者转轴。他又回到厨房里，数着步数，最后停在了冰箱前。

只有一只脚能用力，牛奶很艰难地挪开冰箱。果然，在它后面藏了一扇小门，门后是被不远处投来的微弱灯光照亮的台阶。随着一点点往下走去，他越来越紧张，胃在不停反酸。脚上也不知流了多少血，让他感觉虚弱无力。

大概是因为地下室里太过潮湿，楼梯尽头只有一个布帘子。他悄悄撩开一点往内窥视——

白炽灯投出的暖色光芒下，白虎一丝不挂地倒在一堆茅草上。他的双手被镣铐锁在身后，双腿也被铁链束缚着，无法远离墙壁。他的面前摆了一碗水和一块干面包。

房间里并无他人，牛奶马上跑进去，跪在茅草上查看白虎伤势。

却见白毛下满是红肿的伤痕，脸颊、胸口和屁股上的毛发被精液黏成簇，散发着浓烈的腥味。他摸了摸白虎的粉色鼻头，有些发烫，看来身体情况也不太乐观。

他们一伤一病，根本无法与黑豹为敌，也不知警察何时能到这里，现在他必须想办法把白虎弄出去，但是白虎脚踝上的镣铐需要钥匙才能打开。

地下室里探查一圈，除了各种可怕的道具外没有找到任何有帮助的东西。他总不可能拿一个乳胶阳具去殴打黑豹吧。

他只得先离开地下室。爬上楼梯，见窗外已经一片昏暗，他知道时间不多了。

如果推理无误，黑豹是这里的工作人员，作案前会利用职务之便将监控关闭，也就是说他最晚八点就会下班，然后急不可耐地跑回这里。翻墙前，时间大概是七点，那么现在自己最多还有半个小时。

腿受伤后，他无法再通过翻墙离开，就算他选择躲藏，血腥味也会将他暴露，他必须得找到些有利于自己的东西。

牛奶把冰箱推回原处，然后在厨房里四下看看，寻找可用之物。他的目光停留在了刀架上，一套共四把菜刀。牛奶从中抽出斩骨刀，却发现刀刃已经卷刃，他不敢想象黑豹拿这把刀砍过什么东西。最后他拿了相对完好的剔骨刀来防身，想了想，又把其他刀具丢到屋外灌木丛中。随后，他在厕所水槽下找到了那罐空气清新剂，又把扫帚的木棍卸了下来当做拐杖。牛奶快步来到屋外对着自己的一路的血迹一阵猛喷，希望这样能蒙混过去。

忽然，牛奶的尖耳抖了抖——是他听到了远处公路上传来的车声！

他快速回到屋内，锁好门，藏身进衣柜中。

很快，他听到了钥匙开门的声音。

黑豹似乎脱了鞋，脚步声很轻，正穿过走廊向他靠近。他的心跳越来越快，像是要从胸腔里挣脱。

忽然，脚步声消失了！

他不知道黑豹在哪里，是在厨房准备下去享用美餐，还是已经注意到了血腥味，正在柜子前？

牛奶双手紧紧握住刀柄，屏住呼吸——

突然，柜门被打开！他还来不及看清外面的景象，就听“呲”的一声，什么东西喷到了他的脸上，他下意识地闭上眼，可还是太晚了！他感觉眼鼻都火辣辣得疼，鼻涕眼泪不受控制地涌出，他根本睁不开眼，但是已经没有退路了！他不敢有丝毫犹豫，全凭着感觉跳出衣柜对着前方猛地一刺，他能感受到锋利的刀尖划破了什么东西，黑豹就在那里！

黑豹吃痛，倒吸一口凉气。牛奶听到这声音，立马冲着那里疯狂挥砍。仇恨、恐惧还有求生的本能纠缠在一起，他感觉到肾上腺素飙升，自己耳畔除了擂鼓般的心跳外，能捕捉到黑豹的呼吸声！按照记忆中的方位，他已经把黑豹逼到了墙角，能赢！他在心底呐喊。

牛奶在心中勾勒出了黑豹的身形轮廓，抬手劈砍了下去！

但突然，他感觉手腕一紧，刀从失去力量的手中滑落。黑豹将他的手扭到背后，对着他脚上的伤口猛踩一脚。

他感觉眼前一黑，痛得几乎失去意识。紧接着就被拖到地下室中，摔在草堆上。

黑豹一边咒骂着他，一边翻找东西，似乎是在寻找其他镣铐。牛奶不停揉着双眼——在那喷雾的作用下已经肿了起来，流的泪都带着刺鼻的味道，好在他总算能勉强睁开一条缝了。他瞥见黑豹从箱子中拿出了一捆麻绳。

不能被他捆起来！

牛奶知道，那样就全完了。自己刚才伤到了黑豹的手臂和腰侧，却都只是皮肉伤，黑豹没有杀掉自己估计也是因为自己正好和他胃口吧。虽然手机坏了，但警察依然可以通过它找到自己的位置，而他现在要做的就是拖延时间，想办法让自己和白虎不再受更多伤害。

黑豹冷笑着向他走来，谁料奄奄一息的白虎突然弹起身子，张口死死咬住黑豹的小腿！獠牙深深刺入皮肉之中，一时间血肉绽开，黑豹疼得一阵咆哮，浑身发抖。

白虎那双蔚蓝色的眼正注视着自己，虽然已经被血丝侵占。一刹那的对视，牛奶读到了太多东西。同为经历过这种事情的猫，白虎并没有像他想的那样轻易放弃。他虽然不知道白虎在坚信着什么，可他在这一刻深切意识到了上一次生命中的自己和眼前的白虎决然不同。

那那双眼死死盯着自己，似乎是在呐喊：“快跑啊！”

牛奶咬紧牙，虽然小腿剧痛，双眼肿胀，但他拼尽全力站起身来，他一定要让自己和白虎都活着离开这里！

黑豹面容因剧痛而扭曲，暴怒的他不断踢打白虎，可这只让白虎咬得越来越狠，尖牙已经撞上了腿骨。黑豹气得大叫，一拳直直打在白虎脸颊上，趁着稍微松动，黑豹硬生生将腿从他口中扯了出来。大片皮肉被撕扯下，伤口不断涌着鲜血，露出森然白骨。

黑豹一边喘息一边咆哮，大喊着要杀了他。可就在这时，牛奶突然飞扑过来，把黑豹撞倒，同时把借着全部重量将黑豹压在地上。只见他将手中的铁链顺势缠在黑豹脖子上，死死勒住！

黑豹疯狂扭动着身体，不断抓扯铁链，牛奶此时此刻无比庆幸自己这半学期吃胖了许多，让自己能压制住黑豹！

黑豹的双爪转而袭向他的身躯，利爪在他的大腿、腰身上死命抓扯，瞬间就撕裂皮肉，留下一道道血痕。可牛奶也红了眼，疼痛只是让他更加用力，这头黑豹把自己、把自己的朋友害得这么惨，怎么能让他好过！

终于，黑豹停止了挣扎。

正好此时，楼上传来大片脚步声，应该是警察们赶到了。牛奶松了手，感觉浑身的力气都被抽空，微微张着嘴，不知是哭是笑。

自己终于，成功了……

他从黑豹身上下来，想去查看白虎的伤势，忽然他听到了剧烈的咳嗽声，耳后的毛发也感觉到了异样的空气流动，有危险！牛奶想要闪躲，可身体已经跟不上反应了。一团黑影将他扑倒，咬向他的咽喉……

◇

牛奶感觉身体很冰冷。

他听到了有人在呼唤自己，是……是白虎的声音。

还有，救护车的鸣笛声。

得救了吗？还是，快死了呢。

他想要睁开眼，可一点力气都没有，就连一块肌肉都没法控制。

可他有话……想要告诉白虎。

还记得临别之前的约定吗？下次见到你时，就告诉你答案。我想我现在，知道答案了。

你是对的，我喜……

“我喜欢你！”

是白虎，如此说道。或许他还说了很多，可自己只听见了这一句。原来，这便是你的心意吗？在绝境中支撑你的，就是这份感情。牛奶忽然很想笑，又很悲伤。因为自己将会把他抛下，独留在世间。还有那只小狗，他的圣诞祝福，自己还没有看呢。他们会用多久去遗忘？

自己又何尝不是，被抛下，被遗落了。

下雪了，真冷。


	2. Chapter 2

7  
好冷。  
牛奶缓缓睁开眼，伸手抓住遥控器把空调调高了两度。  
又是熟悉的房间。牛奶又回到了生日那天，仿佛一切只是一场漫长的梦。  
“可这梦也，太漫长，太残酷了……”  
他拿出手机，聊天列表里已经没有了那只傻狗和白虎，只有那些半年没有联络过的同学们。不对，“昨天”，我才和他们一起去吃饭唱歌。  
午饭时，父亲把一张纸递过来，他不用看也知道上面写的是五所学校的名字。他接过纸，放下碗筷，清了清嗓子，开口道：“爸，我想去外省读大学。”准确的说，是南方，薄荷所在的城市。  
父亲皱了皱眉头，最终还是同意了他。  
牛奶三两下吃完饭菜，回到电脑前开始查找资料。他的成绩不太好，跨省会比较麻烦，但他已经不想再去隔壁城市了。  
忙碌一下午，他总算填完了志愿。自己的分数虽然不高，但运气好的话应该能去同一所学校，便能见到那只傻狗，和他一起出去玩了。想到这里，牛奶心情总算好些。  
然而，当他意识到自己肝了整整半年的手机游戏，进度又回到原点时，气得想砸了手机。  
同样的暑假过第三次时，就有些厌烦了。牛奶推掉了大多数邀约，选择了在家中看小说、画画。等到八月下旬，他的体重已经有些脱离控制，不得不在开学前重新买了几套大一号的衣服。  
这回，他的开学日期比之前晚两天。收到通知后，他内心有了一个大胆的计划。  
牛奶对父母谎报了开学日期，按照第一次的日期买了去邻市的车票，深夜十点到达。  
最终，他提着箱子又一次站在火车站外的广场上，悄悄绕到黑豹一侧，记下了他的车牌号，随后将预先准备好的短信发给了父亲。  
在关掉父亲的来电后，他深深地吸了口气，拖着箱子走向黑豹。  
“去哪儿啊？”  
他报了学校名，将行李箱放进后备箱中，坐上了后座。  
汽车发动了，载着他快速驶向湿地公园。  
一切都和预想的一样。虽然重启后，自己填报了不同的学校，但毕竟是两座不同的城市，自己的行动对黑豹没有构成影响。  
“到了。”黑豹转头对着他说道。  
牛奶将目光从手机上挪开，看着窗外疑惑的问道：“这是哪里？”  
黑豹没有回答，反倒是突然笑了起来，他掏出一把小刀，抵在牛奶脖颈下：“把手机给我。”  
牛奶只得照办。  
黑豹把手机随手丢在一旁，打开车门绕到后面来，把牛奶从后座中拽了出来。他从后背箱中拿出一捆绳子，准备把牛奶绑起来，然而几辆警车突然一齐驶来，对着他们点亮远光灯。黑豹骂了一声，推开牛奶就往林子里跑，警察立刻下车追了上去。  
牛奶对着他们喊道：“小心点！他有刀！”  
看来父亲准确地传达了他的意思，让警察关掉警笛来湿地公园内埋伏。这回，他赢了。  
追逐战没过多久就结束了，牛奶看着被铐住双手的黑豹，嘴角不禁微微上扬。他告诉警察，黑豹还打算把自己囚禁在他的木屋中，请他们务必去好好调查那间房子，黑豹绝对是惯犯，万一还有其他受害者就麻烦了。  
黑豹难以置信地注视着他，对他破口大骂。  
牛奶突然走到他面前，拍拍他的肩膀，“这是为了所有受害者的！”说着，他用尽全力对黑豹的裆部一记膝踢！黑豹闷哼一声，跪倒在地上缩成一团不住颤抖。  
牛奶长长地舒了一口气，捏了捏尾巴尖，忽然有些脱力。他靠在车上注视着警察将黑豹押上车。终于，缠绕自己已久的噩梦，结束了。  
警车将牛奶送回了市区。连夜录了一份口供后，他在警察安排的酒店里入住。  
他洗了个热水澡，躺在柔软舒适的大床上，侧着头静静地看着窗外弯月，慢慢地，房间里只余下规律的呼吸声。  
◇  
一天后，牛奶拖着行李箱上了去往南方的火车。  
第一次乘坐这种二十多小时的列车，好在他提前买到了硬卧票。  
牛奶一出站，就看到了南国理工大学的牌子。是一只茶猫，穿着短袖运动衫，头顶蓄长的毛发在后方扎了个小辫子。他半趴在栏杆上，托着下巴，目光从一个又一个旅人上飘过。注意到径直走向自己的牛奶后，他歪着头注视了一会儿，忽然舔舔嘴唇，挺起上身冲牛奶挥舞手臂：“这里这里，南理的小鲜肉们快到学长这里来！”  
嘴上这么说着，可茶猫的目光一直在牛奶身上，直到牛奶走到他面前，“来，录取通知书借我看一看。”  
确认无误后，茶猫忽然拉起他的手，将他引向一处花坛，让他在这里稍事休息，等人多了就发车去校区。  
牛奶看了看周围，不少同龄人坐在花坛边玩手机，便也加入了他们。  
茶猫再次来到他身边时，周围已经聚集了四五十人。似乎换了另一位学长举牌，茶猫便领着他们往停车场走去。这里许多学生正排着长队候车，都是这座城市里各个大学的新生吧，不知道薄荷会不会就在其中？  
牛奶上了车，坐在窗边，依着玻璃陷入回忆。那些回忆在两个月后，渐渐变得模糊，就像是一场白日幻梦。也是，毕竟那些记忆不属于此时此刻的自己啊。若不是依然能解出定积分，他肯定不会相信那种玄秘的事情是真实发生过的。  
不，除了定积分，还有一只小狗。  
他曾试过在博客上搜索薄荷的帐号，可只有一些相关推荐。是他还没有改成和自己认识时的名字吗？不过没关系，自己已经进入了和他相同的学校，肯定很快就能找到他的……  
座椅开始颤动，窗外的景象慢慢后退。  
牛奶睁大眼睛，看着陌生的街景。这座城市天压得很低，铅灰色的云笼罩在上空。没有日光，可……如同裹了锡纸又被送进烤箱，九月里，整座城市依然翻滚着热浪，是他在北国罕见的闷热。  
茶猫清点完人数，左右看了看，直径在牛奶身旁坐下。  
“记得你叫……牛奶对吧？”  
这算什么？牛奶很是不解，但只能点点头：“学长你居然记住了。”  
“因为很特别啊。你是北方来的吧？”说着，他指了指牛奶手臂上的虎纹：“真是很漂亮的毛色和纹路。”  
牛奶尴尬地笑了笑，“学长你呢，是本地的吗？”  
“对哦，”茶猫舔舔嘴唇，“我家距离学校就半小时车程，周末可以回家吃饭。”说着，他的嘴角裂出一个笑容，可同时却沉下了目光：“毕竟填报外省学校需要挺大勇气。”  
还好尴尬的对话没有持续多久，茶猫就睡着了，似乎为了接新生起了个大早，想必很累吧。牛奶注视着他的侧脸，总觉得有些不安心。似乎这只茶猫，挺在意自己的。如果虎纹在南国真的很罕见，那他岂不是很引人注目？那，不知道薄荷会喜欢吗……  
他再醒来时，车已经在缓缓减速、停在一个小广场前。而这小广场上围绕着中间的喷泉，各色的帐篷林立，上百人在其间走动，就像是正在举行他期待已久的文化祭。  
原本的学校由于有两个校区，大三就得搬去别处，导致社团文化很淡薄，除了校级组织几乎没有什么存在感。牛奶还是非常渴望能在这里，参加一些好玩的社团，认识一帮有趣的伙伴，如果和薄荷在同一处就更好了。  
这些，他光是想着，脸上就已经浮现出微笑。而在前方带路的茶猫回头讲解时，正好看到他的神情，话音不由得一顿，但很快就恢复常态，继续说道：“所以看好自己的录取通知书，去找对应学院的牌子和接待员就好！”  
说完，他突然走向牛奶，“你和我是一个院的，我直接带你去吧！”说着，拉起牛奶往一旁走去。辅导员是一头牧羊犬，长长的毛发让本来就有些发福的身体看起来更加宽大厚实，而他亲切的笑容与握手时柔软的肉垫都让牛奶很安心。他把宿舍钥匙交给了牛奶，又给了他一份校园地图，上面标注了领取床具、办理手机卡等等诸多“任务”的地点，似乎是辅导员亲自制作的。  
这时，又有一队人走来，辅导员拍拍牛奶的肩膀，向一旁走去。  
忽然茶猫凑到他身前看了看，“你是……住五栋，六三二啊，那可惨了。”  
“啊？五栋……怎么了吗？”  
“五、六栋都只有七层，你知道这意味着什么吗！”茶猫笑着握住牛奶的行李箱往前走去。  
牛奶赶忙跟上，听茶猫继续说：“八层以上才必须装电梯，所以你住的那栋楼，没、有、电、梯！”  
“什么！”牛奶僵在原地。  
还好有茶猫学长帮他抱起箱子，送上楼梯。不得不说，茶猫虽然身高和他相若，但体形很匀称，看得出来有经常锻炼。牛奶的行李箱算是挺沉的了，茶猫却不怎么费劲就抬上了六楼。  
真好啊，牛奶想着，他也想要那样的身材。  
推开宿舍门，他立马迎上了三道目光。宿舍是上床下桌，大概是因为学长所说的校舍翻新的缘故，看起来还是崭新的。而他的室友都正在床上铺床搭蚊帐。离他最近的是一头大猫，浑身是比学长还要深一些的红褐色毛发，一对圆大的耳朵下有两道对称的白纹延伸至眼角。金色的眸子带着几许野性。似乎是南国的本地种族？  
再远一些，是一头豹子，白色的毛发中带着淡淡的米黄色，像是岩石被劲风削去表层，裸露出的颜色；同时还有大量或实心或空心的斑纹沿着背脊分散开。倒是那肚子上的白毛看起来十分柔软。  
与他相对的，是一头熊，体型壮硕到可以顶两个牛奶的程度，棕黑色的毛发看起来很酷，而转过身来时，牛奶发现他胸口上有一些乳白色的毛发，像是缠着绷带，配合他此刻的憨笑，很是可爱，是个老实人吧，牛奶在心里为他贴上标签。  
茶猫将他的行李箱靠在桌子旁，伸了个懒腰，说：“好啦，收拾收拾就该和你的舍友去吃饭了吧，下午记得按照地图上的攻略把东西领了，我去接待其他人了。”  
“好，谢谢学长！”牛奶挥着爪子送走学长，一边和室友聊天一边把行李解包。  
通过这一番交流他才知道，原来他的两位猫科室友分别是亚洲金猫和雪豹，都是本地的兽，而这头熊是从西南面来的。大家本来想推举熊当室长，毕竟体积最大，发生什么问题，让他出面大概会很好解决？只可惜他说话有些结巴，给人傻傻的感觉，怕是要吃不少亏。最后还是让年纪最大的金猫当了室长，牛奶觉得这样也不错，毕竟他觉得金猫面相挺凶的。  
在辅导员、学长还有室友们的帮助下，第一次远离家乡的牛奶很快就找到了生活的节奏。虽然也有些小问题吧，就比如，他的金猫社长是一位勤工俭学的学霸，看到牛奶大堆的衣物与名牌球鞋时，眼神怪怪的。  
只是很快，就迎来了变奏。  
十月长假后的第一天，牛奶揉着眼睛准备去厕所时，突然发现宿舍门下塞进来了很多张传单。  
“文学社……麻将社？”牛奶捡起来看了看，似乎都是社团的宣传单。他忽然想起了之前辅导员提到的，十月中旬的“百团大战”，当时导员一脸神秘，不肯透露具体细节。莫非就是所有社团的纳新之争？  
当日正午，学校北广场，还未靠近就听见了乐队演奏的声音，激烈的鼓点与扫弦催动着每一位新生，人潮从四方而来，涌向广场上。  
广场入口贴着社团联合会的大幅宣传画，一旁还挂着地图。每个社团都分到了接近十平米的场地，牛奶看着一个个奇异的社团名，一时间无法决断。  
如果是薄荷的话，会对什么更感兴趣呢？他会否也同自己一样被这纷繁光景所震撼？  
一百二十四个社团，名副其实的百团大战。乐队的演奏在鼓掌喝彩中结束，社团的负责人开始高声宣讲，鼓足了气，涨得满面通红。牛奶绕过了鼎沸的人群，随意地逛着。在第一排展示区的末尾，他看到了一个米白色的后脑勺，两只尖耳时不时在头顶闪动。牛奶睁大了眼，死死盯着那个背影，一点一点拨开人群。  
可突然，一阵惊呼响起，只见一队动漫社的扮装者游行而来，路人自觉分向两旁，却也把牛奶与那身影隔开。  
在灌耳的口哨与叫好声中，牛奶焦急地跺脚，好容易忍到队伍远去，他冲上前去四下张望，可重新汇聚的人潮把他的视线遮挡。  
“可恶啊！”他咬着牙，要是自己能像大猫那样高一些就好了！  
牛奶来到那身影驻足过的摊位前，“新影社”？牛奶拿起一张全彩的宣传画，上面印着许多小动物组团观影的画面，以及几行小字，是宣讲会和面试的时间。牛奶想了想，将宣传画折好放进了兜里。  
那一日，阳光明丽而不灼热，他在这场盛会中，通过不经意的一瞥，抓住了一根白色的狗尾巴。  
◇  
周三晚，课程结束后，牛奶草草吃过晚餐，就急忙赶往阶梯教室。六点过两分，新影的宣讲会开始了。  
灯光突然熄灭，音效骤起，和着激昂的音乐，投影屏幕上出现电影画面的混剪，画面的切换与节奏契合得很不错，偶尔出现的台词也与音乐的情绪很好的融合在一起，做得很是不错。牛奶看了一会儿，便挪开了目光——他还有更重要的事情要做。  
牛奶坐在教室右后侧，他已经侧着身子把后排的脸孔都瞄了一遍，并没有像是薄荷的犬科。就在他转过头来观察前排时，他感觉到了一股目光。  
幕布一侧，在讲台前，有谁正背靠着黑板抱臂而立，双眼在暗处映着金光，直刺向他。虽然不确定是否是看向自己，但可以确定，那双眼一直凝视着同一个方向。  
音乐渐淡，灯光亮起，同时爆发出激烈的掌声。多少年轻人的热血、激情还有对影视作品的热爱都在这几分钟间被点燃，可牛奶却微张着嘴，看着灯光将茶猫的身影照亮，看着他面带微笑地凝视着自己又收回目光，走到台前，开始宣讲。  
根据茶猫的自我介绍，牛奶这才知道他竟然是新影宣传部的副部长，纳新工作便是由他全权负责。茶猫果然很厉害，在台上高声演讲，慷慨激昂，介绍了创社以来社团的业绩。看来，这个社团不仅仅交流影视作品，创作也是十分重要的一环，每年都会拍一到两部品质较高的微电影，在视频网站的官方账号上发布。  
但再往后，茶猫讲了什么牛奶都没有听进去。因为他终于再次找到了那个背影。米白的毛发，那颗毛茸茸的头正专注地注视着茶猫。那侧脸，教牛奶笃定，那就是薄荷。偌大的教室仿佛失去了存在，只余下白幕上的一猫一犬。那只曾经陪伴了自己一个秋冬的白犬，那些最终没有看到的消息，那句想要告诉他的话……而现在他就与自己相距五排的距离。  
薄荷前后左右都坐满了人，牛奶看着他，有些出神。他想着，自己待会儿该如何叫住他，如何搭话，如何重新成为那样亲密的朋友。他想了三十五种开场白，三十五种方案，最后又都揉成一团废纸，甩甩头将之丢弃。  
宣讲会结束，大家都站起身来活动身子。薄荷来到过道上，回头和同学说笑两句，目光无意地晃到牛奶这边，顿时让这只猫惊慌地吸了口气。可薄荷转瞬就挪开了视线，只见他径直走向讲台。他同其它新生一样，围在茶猫身边，脸上带着兴奋和憧憬，询问着什么。  
牛奶走到讲台前，注视着薄荷，耐心等待人群散去。可真的等到交流结束时，薄荷和他的两三个同学一起有说有笑地离开了，牛奶根本没有机会去搭话。  
“牛奶，你能来新影的宣讲会真是太好了。”茶猫来到他身前，挂着他一贯的阳光笑容：“记得短信报名哦，把你的姓名、学号、性别还有联系方式都发给我，我会给你安排面试时间的。”  
面试？牛奶愣了愣，才意识到自己可是在宣讲会上，连忙点头答应，“好的，学长的手机号是……”  
茶猫反手敲敲黑板，而黑板上赫然写有一串号码。牛奶尴尬地笑了笑，掏出手机记录下来。  
“你是不是不太舒服？看你今天心神不宁的样子。”说着，茶猫伸手摸了摸牛奶的鼻头，“也没有发烧啊。”  
“啊！”牛奶连忙往后退了半步，他很不习惯被其他人碰鼻子或是蹭脸颊，一时有些困窘。茶猫歪着头盯了他几秒，玩味地笑了笑，说自己还有事先走了。  
果然这位猫学长怪怪的，就好像很了解自己一样。这让牛奶感觉有些不舒服。  
回到宿舍时，棕熊正和雪豹联机打着游戏。牛奶把包往地上一丢，就一边叹气一边在桌上趴成一滩。  
雪豹侧过脑袋看了他一眼，随口问了声：“怎么了？新影社很无聊吗？”  
“倒不是说无聊，就是……”  
“既然不是社团，那就是人咯。没有可爱的小姐姐？”  
“不是不是……”就在牛奶纠结该怎么解释的时候，棕熊喊了一声“BOSS来了”，雪豹立马翘起尾巴全身心地投入到游戏中去。牛奶见状，又叹了口气，继续在桌上当一滩翻涌的烂泥。  
◇  
一周后，牛奶收到了通知面试的短信。  
第一轮面试刨根问底，第二轮面试又是充满陷阱的压力面，着实让牛奶累得够呛，好在终于结束了。  
牛奶用手背猛地蹭了蹭双耳，伴着喉咙里翻滚的吼声长出了一口气——  
走下教学楼，微凉的夜风渗过了他的茸毛。他深呼吸着，狂跳的心也慢慢平静。  
他来到校门外买了一杯奶茶，“九分甜，热的，珍珠椰果西米全都要！”  
如果学业和重要社团活动冲突了自己会如何选择？这种刁难人的问题怎么答得出来嘛！或许自己是聊爆了，但当温热的奶茶入口，他觉得一切都无所谓了，回宿舍吧。  
平静的校园生活又过几日，他便收到通知，自己成功加入了新影社。新人们的第一次例会是在一家奶茶店里包场举行，茶猫宣读了大家的部门划分情况，纵使牛奶把所有不知名的神明都祈求了一遍，可依然没有受到庇佑，薄荷去了茶猫所在的宣传部，而自己在新媒体部。  
散会后，牛奶落在人群后面。从开学到现在，他和薄荷连认识都算不上吧。明明就在同一所学校里，明明那么近，却总好似被无形的墙壁隔开，无法靠近。  
失落，烦闷，这湿热的空气让他感觉胸口堵着一团棉絮。他捂着胸口猛地一阵咳嗽，咳弯了背脊。  
这时，有什么柔软，在轻轻拍打他的后背。  
他捂着吻部，侧过头去，是茶猫。  
牛奶勉强笑了笑。忽然，他想起了什么，忽然抓住茶猫的肩膀，恳切地询问能否把自己调换到宣传部中去。  
没错，薄荷被分到了宣传部，而茶猫正是副部长。茶猫对自己这么热情，麻烦他帮一下忙应该没问题吧？牛奶这么盘算着，而茶猫的面容逆光，他看不真切。  
“嗯……这恐怕有点麻烦。每个部门的新人都是辅导老师挑选出的，而且人数都相对平均。”闻言，牛奶肩膀垮下。却又听茶猫接着说道：“不过嘛，我会帮你问问的！你想来宣传部我也挺高兴的哦。”茶猫的眼里泛着光。  
“啊真是太感谢了！”牛奶总算露出了笑容，直到他回宿舍也没褪去。  
金猫一路注视着牛奶从床位前经过，忍不住问道：“什么事啊把你乐成这样。”  
“没什么没什么，新影社真是个好社团啊——”  
一条长尾从牛奶面前晃过，是雪豹，也从床铺上探出头来问道：“你真进去了？前几天不是还哭天喊地说凉了吗。”  
“对哦，我进去了！”牛奶把挡路的尾巴塞回床上，走到自己桌椅前坐下，趴在桌上玩起了手机，呼吸中带着轻微的咕噜声。  
虽然最初，觉得茶猫的热情和自来熟怪怪的，但现在牛奶觉得这样也不坏。宣传副部也正需要这样的猫吧？  
实际上，他是位很好的学长呢。  
◇  
“牛奶，你也下来帮忙啊！”雪豹拽着棕熊的一只手臂，卯足了劲儿，可高达两米的大型生物连晃都没晃一下。  
牛奶挠挠耳朵，“就算加上我也拖不动他的啊！”  
“这可是已经，整整三天没洗澡了！你就不觉得臭吗！”雪豹放弃了拖拽，握住两只半圆的熊耳前后乱扯。  
棕熊依然直勾勾地盯着电脑屏幕，手上的操作从没间断过。  
“都怪昨天的暴雨。不过臭归臭，其实呆久了就闻不到了……”说到后面，牛奶自己都感觉不好意思，声音越来越小。  
“别、别烦我，你们先去吧，等我开了下个篝火就、就跟上！”  
雪豹抱着手臂说道：“你点一下ESC不就暂停了吗！等你到下个火，澡堂都关门了！”  
最后，去澡堂的路上还是只有这两只猫科动物。  
他们住的是旧校舍，房间里都没有热水供应。于是每天傍晚，总会出现三三两两的学生抱着盆子或者提着篮子，走向澡堂的画面。  
“豹子，”牛奶一边努力脱衣服一边问道，“你没报任何社团吗？”他的头卡在领口了，似乎有毛被粘着或是夹住了，一扯衣服就一阵刺痛。  
“加了一个文学社，但开了两次例会后觉得挺没趣的，就没再去了。大概已经被除名了吧。”  
牛奶总算把头释放了出来，衣领的扣子上果然缠着几根橘色的毛发。牛奶揉揉还生疼的脖子，回头一看，雪豹已经脱光了衣服，正微微歪着头注视着他，脸上是一贯的冷漠表情。当然，在他自己解释过之后，牛奶知道这只是他的缺省表情，并没有什么特别的意思。  
牛奶脱裤子时，目光在雪豹身上乱瞟。腹部的白毛也好长啊，一直被压在衣服下，现在看起来乱蓬蓬的，但一定很柔软吧。盆子被双手压着，卡在他的下腹，正好挡住了下体。盆子里放着家庭装的洗毛露和护毛素，牛奶又看了看自己篮子，自己这种小瓶装的他估计用不了几次。  
“久等了，走吧！”  
牛奶锁上柜门，跟着雪豹走向内间。澡堂里已经有许多学生了，不管什么种族，湿漉漉的毛发贴在身上的样子总是特别有趣。  
他们一路走到最内侧，总算有连着的空位了。  
“文学社？你喜欢写小说吗？”  
雪豹仰着头，水柱冲击着他的前额，毛发遮上眼角，顺流滑下，“唔，算是吧。”下巴也像是深冬的屋檐，垂下一道道冰柱。  
长毛的猫科真是好看啊，牛奶在心里感叹。“那你会写剧本吗？”  
“高中时写过话剧剧本，怎么了，你想看吗？”  
“诶，可以吗？”前几天例会时，部长让他们有时间多了解一下电影相关的事物，编剧、摄影等等好几个方面。还暗示他们，可能会有相关的小测试。感觉整个社团都在针对这只单纯为了薄荷而混进来的橘猫。  
“当然了，回去发给你吧。”豹子转过头来，透过眉间垂下的毛发看着他，嘴角似乎蕴藏了一个细微的弧度。原来他也是会笑的啊？但随后，那只蓝色的眼眸里似乎有些困惑，只听他说道：“诶？牛奶你……”  
牛奶刚打湿了全身毛发，关掉水，听雪豹这么一说，便停下了动作，“嗯？”  
“没……没事。”雪豹垂下头自顾自地打理起胸腹毛发。  
牛奶微微皱眉，凑上前去，正对着雪豹的眼睛道：“怎么了快说！”  
“嗯……只是因为，别的猫洗澡时都会缩水，但我才发现，你打湿后好像没什么变化，有点……惊讶？”  
牛奶黑了脸。  
◇  
周五晚，媒体部部长带着新成员转过校门外的街角，徒步快二十分钟，来到了一家北国酒楼。竟然是自己的家乡菜？牛奶很是兴奋。  
媒体部的部长是一头猎豹，也是四位部长中唯一的女孩。她的眼角拉下了两道黑色的泪痕，修长的四肢，是不折不扣的美人。不，还不光是部长！  
在餐桌坐定后，牛奶偷瞄四周，发现同部门的同学们大都是颜值高分选手。顿时牛奶有些紧张，媒体部难道要负责录制各种视频吗……所以自己到底是怎么被挑选到这里来的！  
肉食系部长很能带动气氛，直接要了两箱酒，玩起了破冰小游戏。比如这第一轮就是，大家轮流介绍一圈，然后随机抽问谁是谁，来自哪，什么专业，答不上来就喝一杯。  
牛奶坐在猎豹的正对面，屡次中枪，偏偏记忆力不好，酒量也不行，几轮下来红晕就从脖颈一路爬上耳尖。家乡菜没吃多少，就已经昏昏欲睡。其他人有说有笑的，相互敬起了酒。  
忽而，迷迷糊糊之际，一些话语飘进耳中：“听说宣传部的就在对面包厢聚餐，要不要一起去敬个酒什么的？”  
什么……宣传部？  
那里，有……薄荷。  
“我也要去！”牛奶抓住椅背，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，端起酒杯。猎豹看着他的样子，噗嗤一笑，指了指牛奶身旁的男生，“你们俩扶着他点，我们走吧。”  
房间在摇晃，门框在摆动。一二三……八九，到了门前。原来，只有这么几步路，自己和，薄荷。  
部长拍拍门，自顾自的，进去了。欢呼声，吵闹声。  
他站在，最外围，看着，毛发之间，缝隙里的，房间，和圆桌。  
茶猫的毛色，真好认，他还认得出。他晃了晃身子，调整了一下，视角。  
谁叫身前，这两头狼和老虎，实在太过高大。  
这不，白犬就在茶猫身旁。茶猫的手，搂在薄荷的，身上……哦不，椅背上。他们笑得，真是开心。  
薄荷的笑容，好可爱。  
可爱，想要，好多话想要告诉他，自己这一路，是怎么走过，为了他，为了……  
部长在高声的讲着什么，茶猫，薄荷，大家都站起身，高举起酒杯。  
牛奶也在跟着笑，虽然这一晚上，他已经笑得够累了。  
啤酒，真难喝啊。  
◇  
媒体部的新人培训，还真是辛苦。每周三、五的晚上，都要在地下教室里集合，或讲授理论，或在镜头前实战。今天他在一头绵羊的带领下，练了好久的形体动作，现在浑身每根毛都写满了疲惫。十点了呢，牛奶急需洗一次热水澡好好放松一番，同时也想发泄一下多余的精力。谁叫他现在总能看到那头白狗呢？  
那次醉酒后，牛奶就已经完全认清了自己的心意，他的脑中有止不住的幻想，而每到深夜，却又陷入无边的孤单。  
牛奶提着篮子站在旧校舍前，楼梯口虽开着门，但往下望去，一片漆黑。  
学校澡堂八点半就会关门，但前几天茶猫悄悄告诉他，每周三由于有校篮球队训练，师傅会把热水多开两小时，只需要从另一边绕进去即可。  
花了一些时间，牛奶总算找到了澡堂入口，是以往都紧闭着的应急通道。推开沉重的铁门，白炽灯的暖光让他安心许多。牛奶随便找了间柜子把衣服都塞进去，走向空无一人的深处。哗哗水声回荡，让他不禁放声歌唱。一首苦涩的柠檬唱罢，他关了水，开始涂抹洗毛乳。正当他想继续唱歌时，一些异响从外面传来！  
尖锐的摩擦声，脚步声。  
“哇——还真的可以进来诶！”闻言，牛奶顿时愣住了。这声音，这声音……是薄荷？  
他想要过去打招呼，可……自己这毛发结簇，沾满泡沫的滑稽模样太不合适了。  
“当然啦，虽然我已经退出球队了，但偶尔来蹭一蹭他们的福利也没关系啦！这种没人的地方，多有情趣。”  
情趣……？牛奶靠在墙壁瓷砖上，双手交叠在胸前，轻轻揉搓着身上毛发，仿佛这样可以缓解焦虑一般。  
水声响起，很近，就在这堵墙的另一侧。  
“唔——”是薄荷的声音，还有他被堵住的吐息声，“学长，别在这里啊，万一被人看到了……”  
“没事的，别担心，这两天球队都去隔壁省友谊赛了，没·有·人会看到的。”  
牛奶紧紧捏住自己的双肩，咬着牙，绷紧的脸上看不出适合表情。  
“呜啊……猫舌头真是……”  
“怎么样啊，我的小狗狗，被舔乳头很刺激吧，喜欢吗？”  
“……喜欢。”  
轻笑声，薄荷的喘息声。  
莲蓬头涌出的水柱坠落，破碎，为什么却挡不住那张扁平舌头，舔舐过薄荷胸膛的声音？  
“呐，让我试试你们狗狗的舌头是什么感觉吧？”  
“你这学长还真是有点色呢。好啊，保证让你喵喵叫出来！”  
张开了口，咽唾沫，“嘶——”茶猫倒吸一口气，“哇你……对对就是这样，舌苔摩擦过那下面的感觉太舒服了。唔，你居然还能这样卷起！啊啊……你们犬科的大舌头也不赖嘛，简直天生就是用来舔的呢！”  
“唔嗯——”薄荷吐出含糊不清的声音，还有更多吮吸的噗噗水声。  
牛奶微微张着口，抬着头，似乎在凝视什么，却又失了神。他的肉棒早已勃起，从白色包裹中露出头的粉色顶端挂着刚刚溢出的前液。  
“学弟，从这个角度俯瞰你的脸，真是太可爱了，我都想冲出去拿手机进来拍……呼，慢一点慢一点，开玩笑啦。你知道吗，你帮我咬的时候会闭上一只眼睛，而且这两只一直垂着的耳朵竟然也会翘起来，很兴奋吗？我是不是该好好摸摸你的头呢！”  
相似的音节从那口中溢出，在澡堂里不断回荡，钻入牛奶耳中。  
牛奶想象着自己和薄荷拥抱在一起，他会轻咬脖颈，粗糙的舌头舔过锁骨，舔过乳首，舔过肚脐，舔过层层的腹肌，一路往下，在那些白毛中，找到充血而火红的肉棒，将它纳入口中，薄荷会高兴吗，会笑吗？会是何种表情，会发出何种声音，会不会抚摸自己的头？  
“啊……我，我快要……”  
愈发激烈的声音里，牛奶捏住自己的肉棒，他用力地勒着，好像让它软下去就就能掩盖自己的欲望，能抹去自己的耻辱。  
“呼——哈，你的嘴真是太棒了。来让我抱一会儿你，辛苦你了。”  
“嗯？知道辛苦了怎么都不配合的喵喵叫出来，难道不舒服吗？”  
“……喵，喵喵喵！”  
薄荷清爽的笑声，“甜甜的，你吃了不少水果呢。”  
“对哦，吃了好些橙子。你的毛真软，蹭着也好舒服。来吧，让我听听你的声音。”  
轻笑声。  
短促的呼气，夹杂着舒服的呻吟。  
喉头翻滚的气流，是什么在让你颤抖。  
牛奶想象着薄荷的笑颜，想象着那对垂耳，那颗黑色的微凉的鼻头，那对温柔的眸子，那些垂下的发丝。他终于忍不住轻轻撸动起发胀的下体，却紧紧咬住嘴唇，不发出哪怕一下沉重的呼吸。  
薄荷的舌头卷上他的龟头，偷瞄他的那双眼里带着顽皮的笑意。牛奶轻轻托着他的脸颊，拇指揉过眼睑下柔滑的、湿漉漉的毛发。又顺着后脑勺，五指插进结簇的白毛深处，贴着温暖的皮表。  
温暖……  
温暖。  
可他，好冷。这只湿淋淋的猫，蜷缩在墙壁后，冻得发颤。  
他的指尖划过沟壑，毛发摩擦着，纵使是微弱的快感，也让他战栗不已。犬科的舌头究竟是怎样？是平滑是粗糙，会想他自己一样有很多倒刺吗？  
舔弄自己肉棒的那头白狗，为什么，为什么却看不清他的脸庞，他的模样。明明他的喘息声就在耳畔，他说着“好棒”，“真舒服”，他一定是在夸奖自己吧！牛奶睁开眼，却发现眼前朦胧一片。没了遮蔽，泪水止不住的从眼角流下，又滑落进口中。  
咸咸的，这就是你的味道吗，薄荷……  
沉重的喘息，“我也快要……对，就这样，很快就要射了……”  
牛奶急促地撸动、用手心肉垫摩擦着龟头。  
“啊啊！”薄荷叫着。而牛奶的手心，也是黏滑一片。  
不知过了多久，声音全都消失了，接着又传来拧干毛巾时的水声。  
“你的尾巴从刚才开始就摇个不停呢。”茶猫笑着说道。  
“那当然！这么有趣……刺激的夜晚，能遇到你真好。”  
“说什么羞耻的情话啦！时间还长，这种夜晚多的是哦，我们走吧。”  
牛奶抬起爪子，嗅了嗅，又轻轻舔了一口。  
真是，苦涩呢。  
◇  
纵然是在南国，深秋的午夜依然让他想起了面朝一地新雪的早晨。风窜进衣领，橘色的毛微微颤抖，抖落了暗淡的月光。  
牛奶站在旧校舍楼顶，站在深渊与地面的交叉口，过往种种已经在他脑中循环播放。  
他不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上那家伙的，或许他是自己在寂寞人生中首次寻找到的知己？亦或是单纯的、偶然遇见的小可爱。  
这样值得吗，为了一个人，背井离乡来到远方。在陌生的城市里，为了多靠近他一些，牺牲了多少，放弃了多少。可最后，他依然是天上冰冷的月光啊。  
他揉了揉发黑的眼眶，自己失眠了太多夜晚，落了太多眼泪，眼睛像是风干的戈壁，说不定快瞎掉了呢。  
跳下去吗，像之前那样，从新来过？  
用生命，去挑战命运？摔个粉身碎骨，再把这段时光过个第四遍。  
就算，这次不会再在那个清晨重新醒过来，也罢了。真是，人间不值得啊。  
牛奶微微前倾，脚尖已经离开了边缘。  
真高啊——  
他有些眩晕，心跳得很快，像是在回应深渊的呼唤。只是，往前走一步。  
这时，身后传来熟悉的脚步声。会是谁？  
他心里萌生了一丝可怜的希冀，可推开门的，是那头雪豹。  
麻烦了。要是被他拦下来，他会报警、告诉学校吧，自己会被重点监护。  
雪豹看着牛奶，牛奶也看着他，但出奇的，没有任何呐喊，疑惑。雪豹往前走了几步，便盘腿坐下，“原来你在这儿啊。”  
“你怎么找到我的？”  
“平时最爱干净的你，好几天没去澡堂了，我跟着气味就过来了。”  
听到澡堂，牛奶心里猛地抽痛，他揪着胸口，微微弯下了腰。  
雪豹歪着头，也不知在想什么。牛奶觉得多说无益，既然有了决心，就还是果断一些吧。他转回身去，俯瞰遥远的地面。  
“西城的那家日料店，最近新上了一些菜品呢。”  
这头雪豹在说什么？还搞不清楚状况吗，真是个奇怪的家伙。  
“咖喱猪扒熔岩蛋包饭，名字可真长。半熟的鸡蛋覆盖在米粒上，嫩滑细腻。而另一半，是更加热腾的咖喱，一小勺里，米饭在蛋和咖喱之间浮浮沉沉，分不清到底什么才是它所指的熔岩了。带着微甜的果味，辛而不辣，一口下去，真是温暖……炸猪扒就轻轻放在了这座火山上。刚刚出锅，微微有点烫口，煎炸的正好，一口咬下去，没有油腻感，有的只是酥脆的面衣里迸射出的鲜香味。  
“对面的酒家也重新开张了诶。秘方脆皮烧鹅，蜜饯半肥瘦叉烧，黄金烤乳猪，锦绣烧味拼盘，西柠煎软鸭脯，花雕鸡，松子桂花鱼……这么说起来，也很久没去吃早茶了。那些水晶虾饺，金沙红米肠，豉汁蒸排骨，香芒夹心椰汁糕，豉油凤爪，流沙包……”  
“你……够了！”牛奶冲下来，双手揪着雪豹脸颊，“不要再说了！”  
雪豹用他那大上一号的爪子握住牛奶的手。城市的灯火熄灭了，而月光仍能让牛奶看清他的笑容，疲惫而放松。  
“饿死了，我们去吃夜宵吧。”  
牛奶叹了口气，肩膀抖动着，轻声地笑了。这头自顾自闯进来打乱了一切的豹子，自己果然弄不懂他。但，橘猫中，只有傻瓜才会拒绝美食。“好啊，但是要你请客！”  
“这个点了，似乎只能去金拱门了？”  
“那就走呗，今晚我就要吃垃圾食品，说垃圾话！”  
“当个空罐子。”  
“做半张废纸。”  
那条长尾上，沾满了屋顶上，漫长岁月的尘埃。可没关系，那一刻，他们的心是通透的。  
◇  
牛奶把自己的秘密告诉了雪豹。雪豹依然没有太多的惊讶，只是很好奇，自己算猫吗，会不会也有九条命呢。当然，如果可以的话，他并不想知道答案。  
有人能分享自己的秘密，自己的经历，对于牛奶来说真是一种救赎呢。  
虽然还是会心疼难过，但牛奶渐渐学会了用繁重的学业、忙碌的社团活动去填充自己的生活，况且还有室友陪自己胡吃海喝。  
时间很快就过去了，转眼便是牛奶的生日。由于小学期还没结束，大家都还留在学校里，室友们便用着棕熊不知从哪搞来的固体酒精，在宿舍里煮火锅、喝酒，为牛奶庆生。只是，不速之客总是有的。茶猫带着薄荷，不请自来。在牛奶去阳台上吹风时，茶猫跟了过来，关上门，笑着恭喜他：“生日快乐，同时也恭喜你，彻底输了。”  
彻底输了？  
牛奶回想起过往种种，这茶猫似乎总是能快自己一步，并且巧妙地把自己和薄荷阻隔开。简直就好像……他早已弄清了自己和薄荷的所有行动。并又在生日这晚对他说这么一番话。  
他曾和雪豹讨论过茶猫的行为，而雪豹猜测，茶猫会否也拥有着类似的能力？现在看来，他很可能正是因此才能掌握牛奶的一切。他究竟在这条路上重来了多少次？又是什么把他扭曲成这样。  
牛奶笑着摇摇头，没有再和他说话。  
虽然他不想像个矫情的失败者，但，每次社团活动都能见到薄荷，能和他成为朋友，也很快乐了，也就足够了吧……  
茶猫一回到室内，立马感受到了好几道冷漠的目光，而薄荷也已经站在宿舍门口等着，他只得识趣地离开了。  
那晚，很多事情牛奶终于能想个通透。在最初，自己一定是和薄荷在一起了吧，所以茶猫才会不惜一切地从头来过，处处阻扰自己。  
他心里满是难过与不甘，可脸上依旧带着笑容，与室友喝酒涮肉。  
深夜熄灯了，牛奶也喝醉了，他在阳台坐着，靠在雪豹肩头又哭又蹭。雪豹给他说话，也没有回应。雪豹就给他讲了一个，关于流浪猫的故事：他曾经在回家的小路上，在路边的灌木丛下，看到一只蜷缩着的小猫。天色晚了，夜风凉了，他多想带它回家，可他又有些犹豫，因为，这只小猫一定是在等待着谁吧。我想，牛奶你也是一样呢，在等着谁，那你要不要跟我回家。  
牛奶忽然伸出手，拍在雪豹脸上，抓着他的鼻头、脸颊、胡须。雪豹轻轻舔舐这只猫爪，“你该舔毛了。”  
次日清晨，牛奶揉着脑袋，因为宿醉而头疼得厉害。雪豹给他买回早餐，却听他突然说道：“可以跟着回去……试试，你昨晚说的。”  
◇  
在新影社打杂一年后，牛奶总算成为了学长。新学年的第一次例会上，部长便将这一年的唯一目标告知了他们——去年，他们在南国高校微电影大赛上无功而返，一个奖项都没能获得，辜负了校领导的殷切希望，指导老师们为之承担了不小的压力。所以今年，他们必须至少斩获一个奖项。  
誓师大会后，便立刻展开团队组建工作。所有社团成员们聚集一堂，毛遂自荐或是相互推举，有才之士顺理成章地上位。薄荷成为了导演，而对此兴致寥寥的牛奶则一直坐在原处，最后被分配为后勤以及场务人员。  
编剧是只小狍子，可谓干劲十足，一周后就将剧本发送到群里。牛奶觉得这剧情太过狗血，雪豹歪着头看了一会儿，又评价说这狗血还挺清纯，大概可以成为不错的青春校园电影吧。  
如果他们上下一心的话。  
可誓师大会上的热情与豪言壮语很快就被课业冲垮，大多数人都贪恋着自由的大学生活。拖延了大半年还进展无几的他们，在死线前破罐破摔了。生硬的演出，拙劣的摄影，毫不用心的剪辑，带队老师看后，决定直接弃赛。  
那晚飘着小雨，给仲夏稍微带来了些许凉爽。而他们却被集合在地下一层的教室里，在这浑浊的空气中，面对冷着脸的社长以及指导老师，以及扑面而来的责骂。  
骂累了，便用着刻薄的语气放狠话——薄荷作为负责人之一，很可能被踢出社团。  
批斗结束，薄荷把头埋在桌上，背脊不住起伏，透出压抑的哭声。牛奶看着，只觉胸口填了乱麻，在这地下室里愈发难以呼吸。他逃了出去。  
薄荷的委屈、难过，就像是一把撕下了他贴在心头的膏药，让他疼得蹲下身。  
小雨落在他毛发上，滑进领口里，不知怎么地，他希望这雨更汹涌，希望这雨声能盖过一切，无论是他的咆哮还是痛哭。又是一年过去，已经年满二十的自己，回望这两年，却道不出自己究竟做了些什么。他的大学生活，从那天起，就如同这部微电影一样，只是敷衍，只是内在空虚的一团死肉。  
他在雨中，不知游荡了多久，回到宿舍，毛发已经湿透。  
宿舍里空荡荡的，金猫和棕熊上周末结课后就已经回家，而牛奶就是为了等这一顿臭骂，才不得不多呆几天，雪豹则是留下来陪他的。  
见他湿漉漉的狼狈模样，雪豹没有问怎么了，只是用浴巾裹住他，又从身后把他轻轻抱住。牛奶却推开了他的手臂，要说他心里难过？其实他只感觉心里很空。牛奶回到座位上，垂着头发呆，也不知在想什么。  
雪豹注视着他良久，没有多言。  
◇  
夜里，他爬上了牛奶的床。小小的床铺要挤下他们着实不容易。木架在吱嘎作响。但谁在乎呢？他们的身躯紧紧贴在一起。牛奶虽然微胖，但体型比起大猫而言还是小上些许。雪豹最喜欢这样把他抱在怀中，再把鼻头埋进脖颈的橘色茸毛之中。轻轻磨蹭，像是马蹄踏过春风里的草地。  
这一年里，他们也时常出门约会游玩，有过太多共同的回忆。有人能陪伴，对于他们哪一方而言，总是幸运的吧？  
即便，雪豹注意到，牛奶总是心不在焉的样子，上课不是补作业就是肝手游，考试勉强及格就行。不知怎么的，感觉他不像是活着的样子。  
不像是活着？雪豹自嘲的一笑。明明是自己这种对什么事情都面无表情的家伙，才从小到大时常被旁人这么说。自己又有什么资格去说牛奶呢。  
他的这只橘猫，很悲伤呢，可他却什么也不能做。  
雪豹轻轻叹了口气，抱着牛奶的爪子，指尖插进毛发深处，开始在那柔软的肚子上摸索。短毛从指缝里撩过，像极了滑落的丝绢。接着，他找到了一粒微小的突起，牛奶也不知睡着了没有，但当他轻揉乳粒时，那轻微的呼吸声依然为之一乱。  
酸胀酥麻的感受一同窜上背脊，牛奶最敏感的地方已经被他捕捉，但那只爪子很快就抽离开。牛奶能用余光看见，那些黑色的肉垫，覆上了自己的内裤。掌心轻轻的磨蹭，如同天鹅绒，似乎带上了这头雪豹全部的耐心与温柔，隔着薄薄的布料，一点点让他的肉棒抬起了头。  
忽然，牛奶的爪子拍在那手背上，将他拉扯开些许，紧紧握住。没有让他继续，也没有拒绝。  
雪豹的鼻头，急促地吸气，又转瞬恢复平静。只是，他的右手挣脱了猫爪，粗暴地扒下了那条内裤。随即又把半硬的肉棒按在牛奶肚子上，一面是小腹的毛发，一面是柔软的肉垫，将才刚露出的龟头紧紧裹住。每一次揉动，都像是有一股激流在牛奶下腹左冲右突，又积压在肉棒中不得释放。  
猫科动物本该微凉的肉垫，此刻却温暖到好似在发烫。牛奶无暇去思考、去关心这头豹子是发烧，还是陷入了激动、或是情浓。他只想要在一浪又一浪的快感中融化，他不断向后靠去，不断贴近那铺满绒毛的胸膛。好似只有那时才能摆脱一切，只有那时才能走出没有意义的空虚漩涡。  
可雪豹却松开了手，他轻咬脖颈，扁平的舌将这块肉来回舔舐。对牛奶来说，真是怪异的感觉。毛像是要被撕掉，疼痛中却又带着冰凉的快意。  
他的尾巴已经感受到了一根在内裤里被束缚已久的坚硬存在，他反手探去，替雪豹放其自由。  
像是得到嘉许，豹根立马抵在他两臀之间，一点一点捅入。进去，对于他们而言从来不是什么难事，真正的问题在于那些倒刺。抽动快了，总是让牛奶痛苦不已。  
这次，他没有顶到最深处，只是浅浅地抽送，在前列腺附近反复试探。终于，斜顶到了那团嫩肉，牛奶的喉头溢出一阵呻吟，像是轻声的猫叫，又带着舒服的呼噜声。  
雪豹更加用力地紧紧搂住牛奶，再度将他的肉棒压在爪心之下，用自己的身体将这抽动，将这汹涌情欲，都一波波、一股股地送至牛奶身体中。  
就在情至浓时，雪豹却突然把吻部抽到牛奶耳边，吐着气，说道：“你现在，愿意告诉我发生什么了吗？”  
“……失败了，他哭了。”  
“这一年里，我总在注视着你。明明伸手就能抓住，却总还是感觉你离我很远。我知道你心里装满了他，可就一点缝隙也没给我留下吗？”  
牛奶有些惊诧，这是他第一次听雪豹吐露心声。但随即就明白，那个体贴入微，又成熟懂事的形象，只是因为自己从未去深入了解他才产生的，是多么不负责任的认识和概括啊。  
“你接受了我，我也愿意等待。可我怕在等到那一天前，我的决心会全部耗尽，我的自信会被你摧毁；我怕在最后，也走进不了你的心底，到那时我才是真正的一无所有了呢；所以我也怕……我在那天到来之前，就会收拾起仅剩的自我，头也不回地走掉。”  
一年前，他对着靠在肩上的牛奶，讲了一个流浪猫与空盒子的故事。  
一年后的今天，他对着与自己亲密结合的牛奶，讲了一个士兵在公主窗外等候了九十九日后决定离开的故事。  
而那只很健谈的橘猫，却最终一声不吱。  
雪豹的头又传来几声鼻息，仿佛在强压着什么，牛奶没有回头去看，也不敢回头去看。只怕他的脸上正挂着凶猛野兽从不应有的表情吧，而那样的表情，会把自己心里那个一直以来照顾、包容、陪伴自己的雪豹彻底夺走。  
带着倒刺的下体不断在股间摩擦，手掌绕着他的龟头来回旋转，像是急着结束这一切。  
疼痛、酸胀与快感螺旋升空，牛奶呼吸急促，却没有再发出一声呻吟，仿佛只是一个装了飞机杯的抱枕，并被他们灼热的精液沾湿。  
◇  
可能一切都结束了，可他们也都还想挽回点什么。趁着暑假的尾巴，他们一起去了迪士尼。  
好一个炎热而拥挤的世界。  
排队站到小腿酸痛，长毛的雪豹也被热得够呛。牛奶忽然停在橱窗前，盯着食物的样品。他早已饿得肚子咕咕叫了。雪豹回过头来看了一眼，拉着他快步走向下一个项目去了。  
傍晚，人潮稀疏了些许。又累又饿的他坐在长椅上不想再起来。  
雪豹注视了他一会儿，头也不回地走了。  
◇  
“一无所有了呢……”失去一切的自己，还有什么好顾虑呢，还有什么好惧怕呢？  
大三的第一晚，他把茶猫约到天台。有些话，他想说很久了。  
“你好像，很得意啊。把他当成了一个战利品拥抱在身边。”  
茶猫不屑地笑道：“我还以为你想说什么呢。两年过去了，说这些还有意义吗？还是说你以为我毕业了，你就有机会了？”  
“你不就想分个输赢高下吗？好，我不知道你投入了几条命，现在你赢了。但你既然根本不喜欢他，赢了就把他还给我啊！为什么还要霸占着！”  
茶猫脸颊抽动，呲出獠牙，“我不喜欢？你这种连死都不敢的小野猫怎么可能知道我付出了多少！你一见他没戏，就立刻和你宿舍那头豹子交往了，好像你才是根本就没当回事吧！”  
“哦？我这两年的事你也知道的那么清楚，那你怎么就不知道他那时会哭呢！你怎么就不不知道他会被社团开除呢！”牛奶竖起尾巴，炸开毛发，咬牙切齿地说道：“你·根·本·就·不·在·乎·他！”  
"哈？你还想我怎样！”茶猫一把抓住牛奶的衣领将他扯到自己面前：“你要我拖着还是求着你们一帮咸鱼拍出优秀的作品来？你想当他的骑士，那你有本事从这里跳下去啊！噢，可惜了，你永远也回不到那天！”  
过往种种，新仇旧账，在那一刹那，全都叠在茶猫那扭曲的怒容之上。牛奶不假思索，一拳直直打在茶猫左脸，震得茶猫松开了手，连退几步，捂着脸一副不敢相信的样子，却又瞪大了眼。  
宿舍楼熄灯了，无数宿舍同时传来对断网的抱怨声。而在他们之上，两只猫在月色下厮打。牛奶漂亮的皮毛被利爪划破，原本的虎纹染上了血色，配合他绷紧的面部，分外凶恶。茶猫的身上也破了好几道口，可他毕竟更为健壮，在搏斗中占了上风。  
恩怨纠葛，一时间都化作了他们心头怒火，对峙时，单从那双瞳，他们都心知对方起了杀心。  
牛奶被茶猫逼退到天台边缘，脚后跟已经抵在了水泥墩子上。茶猫冷笑一声，扑了上来。那一刹那，牛奶只觉心跳猛烈，时间却仿佛慢了下来。只见他微微闪身，钻入茶猫空门，将他拦腰抱住，借势一同摔向天台外——  
惊呼，怒骂，风啸，沉寂。


	3. Chapter 3

6  
小时候，我们猫科大都很顽劣。我带了一包糖果准备和朋友享用，有些家伙却抢走了整袋。之后，我便挨个夺走了他们的午餐。  
我想这就是代价吧。当你作出某种行为时，就表明你已经接受了之后将要承担的一切后果。  
这就是我信奉的原则，直到现在也不曾改变。  
当你向他告白的那一刻，你也是那群，抢走我糖果的小猫了。  
可你竟然什么也不记得，真是遗憾。  
◇  
牛奶感到头昏目眩，心脏狂跳不止。是久违的，宿醉的感觉。  
“你醒了？”雪豹提着早餐回到宿舍，踮起脚尖，把吻部放在床单上，正好对上牛奶将醒未醒时朦胧的视线。  
“我这是……这是哪年？我们大几？”  
雪豹有些惊讶，随即又紧蹙眉头，“大一。你……怎么死的？”  
对，牛奶用一片混乱的脑子想着，他知道自己的秘密。  
怎么……死的？  
脑中有很多破碎的片段闪过，他慢慢记起，自己在和社团一起拍摄微电影，只是不太顺利……下学期开春时，茶猫无端端地将他推下楼梯，折断的肋骨刺穿了右肺。他临死前，愈发黑暗的视野里，只看到茶猫狰狞而愤怒的模样。  
听了牛奶的讲述，雪豹拧起了眉，有些生气地说道：“这么做有什么意义。”  
“给我添堵？或者只是单纯想减少我一条命也说不定。”  
“接下来得随时提防着他，假如你的行动不变，三月时他还会动手吧。”  
雪豹说了一些自己对于猫有九命的猜想，牛奶注视着他，静静地听着，脑中却浮现出和他交往时的画面。差不多有八个月了吧？到自己死前。雪豹会拉着他去许多地方游玩，也会趁着室友去通宵上网的夜晚悄悄爬上他的床。当初的一句“试试吧”，也算收获了许多美好。可……还是算了吧，这次就不要伤害他了。因为他知道，自己只是在挥霍雪豹的温柔。  
暑假过后，牛奶再一次步入大二，拍摄微电影的工作也将登上日程。上一回虽然没有看到最终的结果，但大家都在懈怠拖延，估计也只能拍出一部黑历史吧。而薄荷作为导演，不敢想象会受到怎样的责骂。  
去帮他吧，帮助薄荷拍出优秀的作品——橘猫下定了小小的决心。  
要说之前为什么会走向失败，牛奶认为最根本的原因是剧本太差，让大家没有热情。不过……这个问题倒也好解决。这回，牛奶提前和部长说，自己认识一个很厉害的家伙，肯定能写好剧本。  
“毕竟非常时期，”猎豹放下了手中的文稿，“水平还不错，欢迎加入我们。”  
破格入社后，雪豹询问牛奶想要一个怎样的故事，牛奶想了想，说：“很像我们生活的爱情故事？”  
随后一个月间，雪豹都伏在笔记本前敲着键盘，也不再强拉棕熊去洗澡了，牛奶为了自己的鼻子，不得不独自抗下如此大任。  
总算，在长假的前夜，雪豹将文稿发进了群里。剧本牛奶早已读过，便在不停拖动屏幕刷新信息，却一直不见大家有任何反应。他坐在床上，看着桌前面无表情却又显得坐立难安的雪豹，感觉有些有趣，是他很少见到的模样。  
后来，是薄荷先说了一句，写得太棒了；随后，陆陆续续，大家都发表了自己的看法，有的写了许多，有的只是简单赞叹。那只小狍子甚至写了个人物分析。  
“太好了！”牛奶探下爪子去拍了拍雪豹的头。雪豹没有回头，却能从嘴角看出他也是十分高兴。  
剧本是一头常常发生意外的懦弱橘猫，却拼着命去拯救心上人的故事，牛奶的形象气质具是非常吻合，便被推举为男主角了。  
得益于此，薄荷、牛奶、雪豹还有其他演员时常一起活动。  
一头雪狼被选作男二号，他和牛奶同届，不过去了别的部门，所以只见过一两次面，甚至不算眼熟。雪狼吻部修长，毛发白净柔软，脸上一直带着平淡的笑容，和他相处会感到很舒服。  
因为是攻坚阶段，社团把教学楼负一层、一间常年用来开会和自习的教室直接包了下来，将各种设备器材存放在此，也成为了前期后期们的临时工作室。  
大家便在课后聚在这里讨论剧情，很快，删删改改，最终版敲定，薄荷一一分派给大家回去背词练习。  
正式开机后，每晚结束工作，牛奶时常让雪豹先去买晚餐，他留下来和薄荷讨论一些问题，晚点再回去一起吃。雪豹依旧面无表情地看着牛奶，点点头，转头离开。  
◇  
冬日，日落总是很快。  
十二月初的一夜，牛奶站在门口等待，雪豹因为拿了包折返回去。正玩手机，忽闻脚步声靠近。牛奶抬头，却正好对上茶猫的视线，茶猫面色微变。这段时间他都尽量避开茶猫，避免冲突。但谁让他们还是一个社团的，抬头不见低头见。不过说来也奇怪，自己前段时间经常和薄荷独处，也没见他出来破坏。  
但每每想起之前痛苦的死法，牛奶就感觉胸口隐隐作痛。忙后退几步，尽量远离台阶，躲在一旁埋头继续肝游戏。茶猫见他一副怂样，也一声不吭地走了。雪豹出来，见到茶猫的背影，微微皱眉。  
第二天，虽然是周五，但大多课程都已结课，校内结群出入的学生往来纷纷。几位主演下午也都得空，便在校外的小公园里取景拍摄，追赶进度。  
忙完时，天色昏黄。他们正打算一起去吃饭，谁知雪狼手机突然开始震动，他一看到屏幕，立马在身上摸索，翻找裤兜，突然面色微变，说自己要回去一趟。  
雪豹与牛奶左右无事，便陪他回去，正好顺路去把设备放着。雪狼一路都急冲冲地走在前，与他平日里，遇事总是不急不慢的形象相去甚远。牛奶悄悄对雪豹说：“他是不是遇到什么麻烦？感觉他像是故意想甩掉我们。”  
“有点古怪，先跟上再随机应变吧。”  
他们进入工作室时，眼前的景象让他们具是有些心惊——房间里像是来过窃贼一般，已经被翻得一片狼藉，书本纸张四处散落。而雪狼正站在自己座位旁，反复翻找自己的抽屉、背包。  
“怎么了？有什么东西不见了吗？”牛奶走上前问道，探出手臂想要拉一下雪狼的肩膀。  
雪狼突然回过头来狠瞪了他一眼，又无端端地将书包往地上一摔，紧接着猛地捶打桌面，喉咙里翻滚着愤怒的吼声。但这些似乎还是不够解气，只见他一把掀翻桌子，又走向其他座位，像是与之有仇般一边怒骂一边踢打。  
“啊我的桌子——”就连他们的位子也不例外，水杯摔碎，稿纸四散，高分贝的噪音不断冲击他们的耳膜。  
“先避一避吧！”雪豹拉着牛奶准备往外走，谁知身后动静突然一停，这充满危险感的宁静让他们不寒而栗。  
“你们，”他们没有转头就能感受到雪狼咬牙切齿的狰狞模样，“给我别再那乱晃！”他抓起一张椅子，伴着一声怒吼竟是硬生生地挥转半周向他们掷了过来！  
雪豹推开牛奶，自己也险险避开。惊魂未定的牛奶只听雪豹说道：“似乎是躁狂症发作，他需要吃药。”  
“什……躁狂？”  
“书上看过的，”说话间，雪豹已是亮出尖爪獠牙，面部紧绷成与雪狼相似的凶相，“你快去有信号的地方找保安，我来拦住他。”  
牛奶没有犹豫，当即跑出教室，直奔楼梯。楼下没有信号，他需要跑到一楼去给保安亭打电话！  
喘着粗气说明情况后，牛奶听着心跳声，看着一辆电动巡逻车从校门口快速驶来。这无疑是他经历过的最漫长的五分钟。  
保安冲进地下室，把雪狼从雪豹身上强行拽开。只见雪豹左臂被咬伤，皮肉被撕裂，血流如注。“牙齿卡在骨头上了，没有咬破静脉。”  
这是想让自己别担心？牛奶觉得这描述听起来更可怕。  
“嘶——”雪豹疼得坐在地上直喘气，却听他说：“他会被退学吧。明明只要按时吃药就能稳定下来……”似乎惊魂甫定，也似乎十分惋惜。牛奶拍拍他的脑袋，扶起他去校医室。  
雪狼最后被迫休学一年，而雪豹的手臂缝了不少针，但好在没有太大问题。虽然这是对新影社的大家都造成了一定的困扰，但在猎豹部长带大家出去吃饭唱歌喝酒之后，也就抛诸脑后。  
◇  
随着期末临近，拍摄工作不得不暂停半个月。但考试周结束后，大家都自发地多留校一周。  
虽然大家多是第一次参与这样的活动，但一路磕磕绊绊，也算是将工作顺利完成了七七八八。最后一日，拍摄完上半场，正休息时，只听一声呼喊，茶猫和猎豹推门而入。  
“大家辛苦了！我们带了好多好吃的，尽管拿别客气！”说着，茶猫把两大袋子零食往桌上一放，基本都是南国特色小吃。就在牛奶咽着唾沫挨个查看时，一袋包装熟悉的零食出现在牛奶鼻子前。由于牛奶是北方猫，茶猫竟是给他特地准备了一份，还正好是牛奶之前最爱的牌子。  
真是好久没吃到了！牛奶刚想拆，就被雪豹一把夺过：“小心点，天知道他会不会往里面加了什么东西。”  
“好吧——”牛奶念念不舍地看着心爱的零食远去。虽然雪豹说得很有道理，可看着大家都在吃……“吃大家也在吃的，总没问题吧？”  
雪豹点点头，牛奶立马奔上去每一袋都抓了一把。  
边吃边说笑，又喝了一点点酒，他们重新开拍，灯光点亮，牛奶摆好造型，微微张口——突然，他只觉浑身卸去了力量，双眼发黑，倒在了地上。  
大家全都焦急地围上去，雪豹拨开人群，扛着牛奶要带他去校医室。薄荷放心不下，帮他扛起牛奶的另一条手臂。茶猫让大家不要慌乱，也紧随其后。  
他们带着牛奶来到校医室，放在床上。牛奶均匀地呼吸着，像是沉沉睡去。校医看了看，说应该没什么问题，先观察一下吧。雪豹让薄荷与茶猫两先回去，自己留在这里守着即可。薄荷虽然还有些不放心，但见茶猫打了个哈欠，便也决定先走了。  
不知何时，牛奶恢复了意识，朦朦胧胧的，却睁不开眼，能听到身边的声音，隐约的、是雪豹。  
“终于能和你独处了，终于安静了，终于有机会可以对你说说我的心声了。看着你永远也说不出口的话，总算有机会能够告诉你了……”  
雪豹在说什么？牛奶脑中乱糟糟的，完全无法思考。但他忽然感觉很难受，有什么地方在发痒，却好似又不是自身的一部分；他感到胸闷，咽喉里像是塞了一颗苹果，让他无法呼吸！他想要发出声音，却完全动弹不得。缺氧，难受，就快要喘不过气来。  
有什么在触碰他的身体，他听到了陌生的声音，“这是怎么回事，他看起来有点不对劲？天，怎么突然全身都长满了疹子！”  
“对什么东西过敏了吗？这里没有条件啊，需要尽快把他送去医院！”  
“来不及了！”  
他明明睁不开眼，却感觉眼前发黑，更加黑暗了，像是拉着自己往下坠。  
下坠。

5  
宿醉。  
牛奶瘫在床上，一动也不想动。自己三个月的辛苦和努力又全白费了，还死得这么不明不白。  
要是雪豹也能记得上一条命的事情，能告诉自己到底是怎么回事，那该有多好。可记住那些痛苦与伤害的只有自己。  
又是一轮暑假，他有大把的时间可以用来思考死亡的真相。  
牛奶只记得自己最后吃了许多零食和便当，喝了一杯奶茶。要说吃坏肚子他就认了，可为什么会失去意识……难道又和茶猫有关？  
莫非是电视剧里常见的套路，下药？可茶猫给他单独准备的那份，他明明一口没吃啊！真是太奇怪了，难不成社里还藏着其他茶猫的同伙？  
说起药——  
“明明只要按时吃药就能稳定下来。”  
忽地，牛奶想到了雪狼。当时雪豹怎么说的来着，躁狂症？牛奶在网上搜索一番，一个名为“肉食动物躁狂治疗方案及预后”的页面引起了他的注意。似乎是医院精神科的真实案例，其中充斥着大量专业名词，牛奶看得云里雾里，但他根据治疗方案记录下了五种药的名称。  
挨个查找，其中一款叫做“冬眠片”的药物可以抑制疾病导致的躁动、紧张、兴奋等，过量使用可能导致昏迷。  
假设雪狼使用的药品也有类似效果，那很可能是谁偷走了雪狼的药片，然后通过某种方式让自己吃了下去。  
可其他社友怎么没事？就连那杯奶茶也是雪豹帮自己买回来的，茶猫不可能有机会下手才对啊。  
“诶？”一个可怕的想法浮现在脑中，牛奶僵在了原地。  
◇  
开学后，牛奶按着相同的步伐前进，拉雪豹入新影社，创作剧本，但并没有把剧本上需要修改的点提前告诉他，因为那样会少了许多与薄荷相处的机会。  
秋末，前期工作准备了八九分时，雪狼也把东西搬进了工作室。牛奶找准机会悄悄翻看雪狼抽屉，果然发现了两瓶冬面片，这让牛奶愈发相信自己的推断。  
当晚，回到宿舍，棕熊大约是去参加动漫社的活动了，而金猫还在自习，只有雪豹在台灯下看书。  
牛奶悄然来到他身后，雪豹有所觉察，回过头来，谁料牛奶一把拉过他的头，抱在胸前：“先别动。”  
雪豹不解其意，顿时绷紧了身子。只听牛奶说道：“这回，我也给你讲一个故事……从前，有位士兵爱上了公主，却一直无法开口表述心意。慢慢地，只是注视、守护公主，对他来说都变成了煎熬，他便在一天夜里放火烧了城堡。又想冲进去拯救公主，却发现公主已经被横梁砸死。”  
雪豹在颤抖。  
“但就算士兵救下了公主，他们也难以在一起。所以，你真的……不用再勉强自己了。我知道你的心意，在那些消失的时光里，我们确实也曾交往过。正因为这样，我才不希望看到你不断消耗自己，我不是那位值得你等一百天的公主……也真的很抱歉，我明知道这些，却还一直忽视了你的付出和煎熬。所以现在，你不用再努力撑着了——”  
牛奶一边说，一边轻轻抚摸他的后脑。  
慢慢地，他终于平静下来。他说，“现在我可以动了吗？”  
牛奶笑了，笑他跟一条小狗一样。  
而雪豹没有说话，埋着头，在他胸前磨蹭。又故意地，摇起了尾巴。  
◇  
他们重新开始拍摄工作，由于有了上一轮的锻炼，牛奶的演技纯熟了些。  
而雪豹，在牛奶与他一夜畅谈过后，他们之间的关系也终于清晰了起来。虽然社团活动时，雪豹依然会为他警戒着茶猫，但其他时候不会总守在他身旁了。  
及至年底，一切都很顺利。牛奶总算在这充满失败与痛苦的生活中找回了一丝自信，这才是这能力本该为他带来的益处吧？这种能掌控自己命运的感觉。可他不曾想到，接下来发生的事却会让他如坠冰窟。  
十二月，在同一个周五，熟悉的铃声响起。雪狼摸索全身，慌张地跑回工作室，躁狂发作，摔砸怒骂。  
牛奶难以置信地看着雪豹，“为什么？你……”雪豹却已经绷紧肌肉挡在牛奶身前：“他的样子不大对劲，你快去叫保安来！”  
牛奶却好似被吓住了，呆立在原处。他的脑中思绪万分，雪豹并不知道“躁狂症”，世界确实发生了改变，可又是谁偷走了药片？  
但不待他多想，失控的雪狼袭来，豹子将他一把推出门外，随后抵在门前，与雪狼对峙。  
牛奶摔倒在走廊中心，看着紧闭的教室门——咆哮、低吼，隔着一扇铁门是如此不真切。但是，没有时间了！想到雪豹手臂上的伤口，牛奶猛地掐了一下自己耳朵，强打起精神来。他竭尽全力跑上一楼，呼叫保安。  
可当他赶回教室时，浓重的血腥味让他心头一惊，无数可怕的回忆重新涌现。保安踹开门，冲上前去抓住雪狼。牛奶站在门口，睁大了眼，不住抽着鼻子——雪豹歪倒在一片杂乱的血迹中，上衣被撕得粉碎，布片棉絮被血浆黏在结簇的毛发上，肩膀被咬得可见森森白骨。  
牛奶不知该跑出去叫救护车，还是冲上去握住他的手让他坚持住。而此时，雪豹唯一未染上鲜血的右眼，微微睁开了些，凝视向他的方向，又缓缓闭上了。  
这还是第一次吧？交换了位置，交换了角色。看着昨天还亲密的好友，此时此刻却一点一点迈向死亡。  
白虎，薄荷，雪豹，还有自己的父母。原来……他们也承受了，同样的痛苦。本以为靠着这样的能力就能慢慢接近幸福，可为何总好似在背道而驰？  
本以为习惯了死亡的橘猫，却在医院长长的走廊里蜷缩着，低声哭泣。  
率先赶来的薄荷找到了他，把风衣披在他肩上，“不会有事的，一定。”  
◇  
承这吉言，雪豹脱离了危险，只是伤及筋骨，需要很长时间慢慢恢复了。出院后，大家还来不及迎接祝贺，他便被接回了家。  
而雪狼，听说是退学了。  
从那时起，新影社好似被阴霾笼罩。地下的教室被封锁，他们不得不搬到一间更狭小的空置办公室里去，而还没来得及做出调整，更加无情的考试周已然来临。  
最后一门必修课考完，牛奶脸上看不出丝毫喜悦。拖着疲惫不堪的身子走出考场，掏出手机看了看，项目群里依旧是死寂一片。已经快三周了，没有一个人说话。  
牛奶输入了一句“要不今晚老地方见？”，指尖在发送按钮上停顿了许久，最终删掉了。  
他还没走几步，手机一阵颤动，是薄荷在群里发了一句：“今晚有时间的话，都来聚一下吧？我有些话想对大家说。”  
出乎意料地，人都到齐了，除去那一狼一豹，二十来号人挤在狭小的办公室内。大家都带着厚厚的眼袋，显得疲惫不堪。  
“上个月里，发生了一起非常可怕又让人心痛的事故，让我们的两位好朋友，也是项目组的两名主力，同时离开了，也把我们的拍摄计划彻底打乱。男二的戏还没拍完，看这样子，目前也没法临时改剧本。可距离提交作品只剩下三个月。除开寒假，留给我们的时间不多了。各位，我们该怎么办？”  
薄荷站在窗前，逆光而立。牛奶呆呆地看着他——不知不觉，薄荷也改变了许多。他的一番讲话既透着成熟，也带着无助。  
众人商议许久，而牛奶一直默默听着，没有插话。最终，也只能选择更换演员，将之前的镜头全部补拍一次。为了确保进度，薄荷希望大家能自愿多留一周。这时候，许多人已经订好回家的票了，不禁面露难色，但还是相继同意了。忽然，牛奶注意到大家都转过头来看着自己。毕竟，自己才是离家最远的那一只。  
牛奶微笑道：“没关系的，改签一下就好。”  
“我想说的话就是这些，最后，”薄荷清了清嗓子，大喊一声：“谢谢大家！”说着，翘起尾巴，深深鞠下一躬。  
狭小的房间里响起了一片掌声。虽然薄荷的话语算不上动人，但确确实实地将他们重新凝聚在一起。  
◇  
拍摄的最后一日，茶猫再度前来探望。牛奶仔细查看了各种食物的成分，最后在一个饭团的材料里发现了自己过敏的菌类。  
“你不吃点吗，还是都不和口味？”薄荷见他一直在看配料表，便走过来问道。  
“没事没事，之前吃太饱了，还不饿。”实际上，牛奶看着大家都在不停吃吃喝喝，已是馋的不行。可还有一瓶药片下落不明，他这一周在拍摄时连水都不敢喝一口。况且雪豹不在身边了，每每遇到茶猫，牛奶都感到一阵心慌，自己已经死了这么多次，万一下次就再也活不过来了该怎么办？  
好在寒假顺利来到。  
一回到家，父母便问牛奶是不是生活费不够？难道是交女朋友了？怎么感觉瘦了些。牛奶一听，十分高兴，当即约上好友去吃自己思念已久的家乡小吃。到开学时，牛奶已经回到了巅峰状态。  
只是回到宿舍后，牛奶听说雪豹这学期依然来不了，估计是要留级了。  
三月，南国开始回暖，可牛奶却时常感到一阵恶寒。但总算超过了自己之前的记录，活到了更远的明天。  
此时，拍摄工作步入尾声，配音和后期也在同步展开，茶猫时常守在拍摄现场，陪在薄荷身边，像是一头看守财宝的恶龙，让牛奶许久都没找到机会去和薄荷说话了。  
生活仿佛又回到了正轨，忙碌而充实的每一天让牛奶感到安心。提交作品，考试，小学期，等待消息。  
金猫与棕熊昨天已经回家，宿舍里只剩下牛奶一只，十分冷清。  
过几天就是牛奶的生日，而正好比赛结果也将在前一晚公布，茶猫提议大家一起去小聚一下，给牛奶提前庆生，同时也一起等待结果。大家都一致同意了，牛奶就算很怀疑茶猫的动机，也不好说什么，只得参加。  
庆功兼生日宴的当晚，薄荷随指导老师去了颁奖典礼，牛奶举目无亲，只能死死盯着茶猫，注意他的一举一动。  
大家吃喝了一会儿，羚羊突然跳了起来，举着手机示意大家安静——校园网正在直播颁奖，嘉宾致辞刚好结束，掌声还未消退，主持人便登台开始公布最佳摄影奖。  
一时间，全员都屏住呼吸，包厢里落针可闻。一个个奖项颁发过去，他们也愈发紧张。就在这时，主持人朗声宣读道：“最佳剪辑奖——南国理工大学！”  
沉静，欢呼，沸腾，战栗，喊叫，举杯！  
一同摘得的，还有最佳原创剧本奖，最佳导演奖，但那都不重要了，包厢早已被喜悦的浪潮淹没。他们付出一切，都是值得的！  
牛奶举着酒杯，喝得已是红了脸颊。这时，猎豹拍了拍爪子，“今天还有一桩值得庆贺的事情，那就是我们的男主角马上就要过二十岁生日了！”  
酒杯，笑脸，祝贺，纷纷向牛奶袭来；牛奶笑着，吞咽，感谢。这一次，他也笑了一整晚，却不觉得累，反而感觉到一股绵长的喜悦与幸福。  
此刻，牛奶由衷觉得，当初选择加入新影社，不管是否为了薄荷，都是一个很棒的决定。  
喝了许多酒，牛奶感觉晕乎乎的。去了趟洗手间，牛奶看着窗外夜色，决定出去吹吹风。  
树上蝉鸣不绝，晚风轻柔，像是奶狗的茸毛滑过脸颊。他多想，他多想打电话给薄荷，向他欢笑，向他祝贺，向他唱一首歌。  
指尖悬停在那只白狗的头像上，牛奶微微一笑。却在按下去的瞬间，感觉一阵脱力，眼前一黑……  
◇  
黑暗。  
一丝光亮，在前方由远到近。一些声音，在耳畔，像是蒙了一层纸，听不真切。  
迷蒙的状态不知持续了多久，牛奶慢慢恢复意识。眼皮很沉重，似乎就连手指也无法移动。他憋了许久，总算睁开了眼。这才发现，自己竟然躺在一个小木箱里？  
他挣扎着想要爬起来，木箱却突然被猛地一撞，侧翻过去。但在那一瞬间，一条毛茸茸的尾巴擦过他的鼻头。是雪豹？  
牛奶从箱子里摔出，落在泥土地上。而雪豹就倒在他面前，正挣扎着站起来。而一袭黑影却直接从牛奶身上跨过，猛地扑向雪豹。两点银芒闪过，似是一对獠牙直逼咽喉！雪豹侧身挡开，却又随即捂住肩膀，面露痛苦之色。  
夜风吹拂，云层散开，月光透下，牛奶看清了那黑影正是茶猫。  
知觉一点点回来，牛奶嗅到了泥土、树林，还有鲜血。他爬到一棵树旁，扶着树干摇摇晃晃地站起身来，掏了掏裤兜，手机钱包全都不见了。他没法报警求援，但必须要去帮助雪豹！  
四下查看，牛奶在木箱边找到一把铲子。  
此时茶猫已是红了眼，看准了雪豹右手无法用力，疯狂攻击之前留下的伤口。雪豹疲于防守，皮毛上渐渐挂满了伤痕。而茶猫忽然俯下身，四肢着地，弓着背，如一头准备扑食的野兽蓄势待发。雪豹警惕地紧紧盯着茶猫，谁料茶猫忽然起身，爪子一挥，将一把沙土洒向雪豹，顿时迷了他的双眼。雪豹只得低腰抱头防守，但茶猫却一个箭步窜上去，猛地抱住雪豹左腿往上一提，顿时叫雪豹失去平衡往后摔倒。  
茶猫一声冷笑，利爪作匕，直直捅入了雪豹毫无防备的柔嫩腹部。  
凄厉而痛苦的咆哮声，乱挥的前爪，喷涌的鲜血——  
忽闻一声怒骂，牛奶高举起铁铲猛地砸在茶猫肩头。茶猫闷哼一声，滚地逃开。他抬头看了看牛奶，又甩甩头，转身逃进了树林之中。牛奶刚想去追，却被雪豹抓住脚踝：“别去……要没时间了！”  
“你怎么样！手机带了吗？坚持住我马上就叫救护车来！”牛奶在他的裤兜中一阵翻找，却只找到一包纸巾。他摊开纸，犹豫了一下后按在雪豹的伤口上。  
雪豹疼得直拍地，“你听我说……我一直在想，这到底是怎么回事……”  
雪豹死死抓住牛奶的手臂，强忍着痛苦，向他讲述了自己的推论——最初，牛奶来到学校，遇见的却是早已认识自己的茶猫，并且直接抢走了薄荷。这么看来，茶猫在这之前已经死过至少一次了，并且牛奶世界里的茶猫永远是他最后一回的行动。随后，是在大二的三月份，茶猫无端端地将牛奶推下楼梯，很可能是他在未来因为牛奶而遭受重挫甚至死亡，回到了生日那天决定报复。在这之后，牛奶的行动也改变了，但等到茶猫生日那天，他就会拥有未来的记忆，会想要杀死牛奶。  
茶猫没有在三月动手，恐怕是因为他发现了雪狼的药瓶，那是校内严格管制的强效镇定剂。如果是我，想要彻底杀死一个拥有好几条命的家伙，会怎么做？答案很简单——  
牛奶回头看了看木箱，顿感毛发炸立，心中满是恐惧与寒意。  
茶猫竟然是打算将自己在生日前夜迷晕后活埋！这样他就会在黑暗与绝望中反复死亡、苏醒，直到在狭小的木箱里耗尽生命。  
“所以……我看到你们说要聚餐，预感今晚可能会出事，就偷偷过来了。”雪豹的声音越来越虚弱。  
紧咬着牙，牛奶有些哽咽：“你为什么……不是让你别再为我消耗自己了吗！”  
雪豹笑了，他说：“心甘情愿……”他随即仰起头，看着苍凉月光，“既然事情已经败露……最坏的情况是，他自杀回到了三月去，那时的你仍会是毫无防备的。但没关系，我一定会救下你的……”  
那只紧紧抓住牛奶的手，缓缓松开，垂落在地。  
牛奶扑在他怀里，死死揪着雪豹胸膛的毛发，指尖刺破了肉垫。  
痛苦而愤怒的咆哮在他喉头翻滚，最后只剩下一片死寂。  
不，还有很轻微的咔嚓声。是雪豹手腕上的机械表，秒针还在走动。  
十一点四十分。  
距离生日还有二十分钟！牛奶丢下雪豹，冲着遥远的城市灯火狂奔。他必须要想办法在二十分钟内死掉，有什么，有什么办法来能够办到，怎么样才来得及！  
近了，是市郊的公路。他看到了午夜疾驰的卡车！  
牛奶喘着粗气，心脏像是要跳出胸口，本能与恐惧让他的脚步更加沉重，但，他冲了上去！车灯闪耀，车笛长鸣，那一瞬间，他却无比安心——  
车轮将他碾碎。  
又一次，一整年的努力化作虚无。  
但这一回，他定要偿还自己的罪孽，保护所有人！


End file.
